


A Million Ways of Wynonna Earp

by Super_Danvers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Baby Earp - Freeform, Doc - Freeform, Dolls, Earp Family, Earper, F/F, Wynonna, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: Taking requests!Just messing about with Wynonna Earp really.





	1. Introduction

Taking requests!  
Drop a comment below  
or - my twitter handle is @issy_alleluia  
give me a DM!


	2. Redhead with a Guitar

It was nearly ten o'clock at night on a Friday when Waverly first heard the music. Living on the streets, it wasn't uncommon to hear music but this was different. Instead of the usual thrum of muffled music from a club, this was the sweet slow melody of a guitar, strumming into the night air. Accompanying it was a voice Waverly had never heard before. Having lived on the streets for a few weeks, she knew pretty much every busker along the beachline but this one was new. 

It took her a moment to follow the singing, but when she found it, Waverly knew this one was completely different. Lit only by the street lamp, the singer was sat on the ground with a guitar across her lap and the case open in front of her. She was pretty, from what Waverly could spy. Short red hair poked out from underneath a maroon beanie, framing her strong jawline perfectly. Large, round amber coloured eyes focused on the faded grey guitar in her hands, complimenting the burgundy denim jacket she wore with a green shirt. The look was finished off by cuffed blue jeans and red Vans, combined with some stripy socks. Her singing was beautiful and she still sang despite the lack of anyone around. From her spot on the ground, a bench sat opposite the singer. 

Figuring the redhead wasn't going to be using it, Waverly sat herself down on the bench, pushing her rucksack underneath it and cuddling up into her sleeping bag. As soon as she was comfy, Waverly turned her attention to the singer properly. She had an easy smile as she sang, and although it took Waverly a moment, she recognised the tune being played. It was one of her favourites: Honest by Loveable Rogues. A smile played on her own features as the singer finished the song and beamed back at her.

"Got any requests?" She asked. Her accent was similar to Waverly's, although it rolled off the tongue a little smoother. She didn't seem fazed by the state of Waverly, seeming looking beyond her unkept hair and baggy clothes. 

Waverly shuffled awkwardly. She was drawing up blanks. "No, sorry."

"Well how about your name, stranger?"  The singer coaxed, sitting up a little straighter and resting her arm on her guitar.

The little brunette squirmed, feeling a blush come to her cheeks. Thankfully, the stranger couldn't see it in the dark. "Waverly. Waverly Earp." She mumbled. Saying her name felt weird. Talking to someone felt weird. She hadn't done that for weeks and when she had, it was only met with spits and slurs. 

The redhead grinned kindly. "Well, Waverly Earp, I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught." She introduced with a little tease to her voice. When she looked around, Waverly knew what she was going to ask next. "Are you out here alone?"

Waverly already knew her own answer, plenty of men had asked before. "Are you?"

Nicole grinned again and shook her head, waving her hand flippantly. Waverly noticed a funny coloured ring on her finger, glinting in the dim light. "You don't understand. I'm not going to steal from you."

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Why would I think that? The only things I have is half a subway in my backpack." 

Nicole's face turned to a slight frown, and her mood shifted. "Is that it? You don't have anything else?" 

"I'm living on a bench." The brunette gestured to her sleeping bag. "I don't have anything else." 

Nicole stood up, putting her guitar into its case. Waverly heard the rattle of coins in there, and immediately longed for them. The singer picked her guitar up and offered a hand to Waverly. "Come on, I've got somewhere you can stay."

Waverly stared at Nicole's hand awkwardly. "I don't know you. You could be harvesting my organs for all I know."

"I'm not going to harvest your organs." Nicole assured, reaching forward and taking her hand. "Or your subway."

As Nicole took Waverly's hand, Waverly noticed something flashing from her jacket, catching her eye. It was a badge, attached to the breast pocket of her jacket. Studying it closer, Waverly recognised the familiar rainbow colours that she associated herself with. That's what made Waverly trust this complete stranger, let her help her up and sling her backpack over her own shoulder. 

 

As Waverly followed Nicole along the beachline, the redhead didn't say anything, but she felt her new found friend stiffen anytime a man walked past. A particularly large group of men approached and Nicole seemed to almost freeze. Waverly frowned, noticing how Nicole's grip on her guitar case tightened. 

"You can hold my hand, if you're afraid." Waverly whispered, noticing the men getting closer. From the noise they were making, Waverly could tell they were drunk.

Waverly expected Nicole to deny her reaction to the men, but instead, the taller woman just took her hand and held onto it tightly. "Thank you."

They passed the men without comment nor reaction, and continued walking. Waverly noticed how Nicole didn't let go of her hand. She wasn't about to complain, only holding Nicole's hand tighter. Nicole noticed too, and a small smile escaped her lips as she noticed the younger woman intertwine her fingers with hers. 

"Why were you singing?" Waverly asked out of the blue. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Fancied it. Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. "Never know who you're gonna meet on a night out, right?"

"Right."  

The two walked in silence for a little longer, and Nicole took a moment to look at the homeless woman a little longer. She was tiny, even without the sleeping bag wrapped around her figure. Her cheeks, which Nicole suspected had been fuller, were gaunt with hunger. Her eyes, although sunken into her hollow face, still sparkled brightly in the lit city. Nicole glanced at Waverly's hands, they were so fragile she was scared to hold onto them too tightly. Still, she was one of the most beautiful human beings she'd ever seen. Even if she did smell a little funny. 

+

Nicole's apartment was beautiful to say the least. It had high ceilings taller than Waverly had ever seen. In each corner was a beautiful plant, each different and a bonsai tree lay on her dresser. Waverly had forgotten what it was like to be in a nice home, or a home at all. Nicole slung Waverly's backpack onto her sofa gently and her guitar into a corner. 

"Shower is in there." She said, pointing to a door beside the double bed. "If you want one."

Waverly eyed her backpack. "You won't take any of my things?" 

"Apart from give your clothes a wash, no. I won't." Nicole smiled. "Look, you got any allergies?"

"No. Why?" 

Nicole opened a cupboard. "Because I'm making food. Now go and take a shower, I'll set some clothes out for you."

Waverly didn't want to argue. Nicole looked away as the brunette stripped her clothes and entered the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, Waverly gasped as hot water touched her skin in what felt like the first time in forever. The warm sensation trickling onto her face, down her neck and along her spine made her feel alive again. As if by instinct, Waverly began to sing quietly. It was an old song, the kind that everyone had heard at least a million times. 

 _"If I just lay here..."_ She murmured to herself. 

Nicole shoved the pasta onto the stove as she listened to the muffled singing coming from the bathroom. She smiled, Waverly had a beautiful voice. Nicole padded away from the pasta and over to her chest of drawers. She pulled out some spare pajamas before laying them by the door, then got changed into her own. Whilst she was at the bathroom door, Nicole stood a moment and listened properly. For someone so skinny, Waverly really had a pair of lungs on her.

 _"Would you lie with me and....just forget the world..."_ She was really belting it out now, apparently forgetting Nicole was even in the apartment. 

Nicole chuckled to herself, returning to the pasta and chucking Waverly's clothes into the wash. Seemed like the girl had a fun side. Nicole hummed the song to herself, noting it as a favourite of Waverly's. Perhaps she could convince her to sing to her guitar. The shower stopped as Nicole poured the pasta into two bowls. Waverly emerged, looking a little healthier, yet lost in Nicole's pajamas. She held up an oversized sleeve.

"You like unicorns?" She quizzed, indicating to the design of the pajamas. 

Nicole smirked and held up her own sleeve. "And penguins. Fancy some pasta?"

"Yes. Please." Waverly replied, trying not to sound desperate but she was starving. "But one thing."

"Yeah?"

Waverly took a breath. "Why are you helping me?"

Nicole's smile faltered, and she looked down, tugging her sleeves together. She looked up again and her eyes shone brightly. "Because you're like me."


	3. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna bought a horse...

"Waverly, come to the window." Nicole called, sat on the windowsill of their bedroom window. "You won't believe this."

Waverly, who already wasn't in the happiest mood after slipping in the shower, groaned but did as she was told. Although a little sleepy, she peered through the window. "Oh...for gods sake."

Down in the clearing of the homestead, stood a horse. Nothing flashy, just a standard cherry bay quarter horse with a dark mane and tail. The horse was tied to a post, a small bale of hay beside it that it was munching from. Waverly sighed, her hand slapping her face. It was what was in the hay that caught everyone's attention. Wynonna was fast asleep, hay all over her clothes and face. Nicole chuckled, rolling her eyes and heading outside.

"Wyn? You okay?" She called as she walked towards the horse. 

A small groan came from the hay, and a mess of brown hair appeared. The horse's ears flicked unsurely. It didn't seem too fazed by Wynonna's intrusion of its food. Wynonna herself, rubbed her eyes open. 

"Haught? What are you yelling for?" She frowned, before looking down at herself. "Oh."

Nicole grinned, watching her best friend pull hay off of her legs and out of her hair. She started laughing when Wynonna finally locked eyes with the beast stood beside her. The horse sniffed Wynonna's cheek, blowing a small puff of hot breath into her face. The eldest Earp started giggling, which made Nicole frown. 

"I thought you didn't like horses." 

Wynonna laughed, placing a kiss onto the horse's nose. "I don't, but I like this one. Hey buddy..." She cooed happily. "How did you get here?"

The horse definitely seemed to like Wynonna, as it nuzzled closer to her face. Nicole sighed with amusement, folding her arms across her chest. "I think we all want to know that."

"Aw, I think your Momma was a little drunk wasn't she?" Wynonna pure baby-talked this horse, smiling and giggling. 

"Part of me thinks she still is." Nicole said flippantly. 

Wynonna ignored the redhead, standing up and brushing the rest of the hay off and throwing her arms around the horse's neck. "What am I going to call you, eh?" 

As Wynonna continued her still semi-drunk fawning over the beast, Waverly Earp came striding out of the homestead, Nicole's dressing gown wrapped around her tiny torso. "Wynonna what the hell is going on?" She chastised loudly. "Why do you have a horse?"

Wynonna ignored her sister, instead placing another kiss to the horse's ears. "Does Chewie sound good to you? Heh, Jeremy would love that wouldn't he?" She smirked then nodded approvingly. "Yup, you're a Chewie aren't you?"

Nicole nudged Waverly in amusement. "She's grown attached to it, good luck getting rid of it now." 

Waverly rolled her eyes and started walking towards Wynonna. "Wynonna Earp, you take that horse back to wherever you got it, right now!" 

"No!" Wynonna yelled in response, waving at her approaching sister. "He's mine!"

Waverly opened her mouth to point out that her sister had likely stolen the horse, judging from how drunk she still was, but didn't get the opportunity. A happy sound of laughter pierced the air as Wynonna spotted what she had been looking for. Abandoning Chewie's side, the eldest Earp half ran, half-stumbled towards a saddle and bridle that lay on a post nearby. Looks like she hadn't stolen the horse, Waverly thought to herself. 

Wynonna hauled the saddle and bridle off the post and towards Chewie. Nicole watched, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Wynonna had done some dumb things when drunk, like the time she'd licked a potato and then painted it a smiley face, but this had to be the dumbest. 

"Wynonna, do you even know how to ride a horse?" Waverly shouted as Wynonna threw the saddle over Chewie's back, but her older sister wasn't listening. 

Attaching the bridle, Wynonna untethered Chewie before clambering actually quite gracefully onto him. Waverly threw her hands up in defeat as Wynonna took the reins gently and trotted towards her sister. Chewie's ears perked up as he approached Waverly, surging his nose forward to sniff her hair. The hot breath he blew into her face made the younger woman laugh, and scratch it in return. 

"See? He's not that bad!" Wynonna laughed. She trotted around the clearing a few more times before stopping beside Nicole. "Look Haught, you match!"

Sure enough, the faded red of Nicole's hair matched Chewie's cherry bay coat. The officer rolled her eyes and retrieved her Stetson from the barn door. Wynonna grinned, leaning her head down and letting her friend put the Purgatory hat on her head. Nicole flipped her off, and Wynonna pretended to be offended. Waverly just sighed and came to stand next to Nicole. 

"We're not keeping the horse, Wynonna."

"But he made you laugh!"

"So? You're still drunk, and when you sober up, you're going to hate this horse."

"Hey, he has a name!" Wynonna pointed out. 

"Which Jeremy will never forgive her for if she gets rid of him." Nicole added.

Waverly spun on her heel. "Hey, you're meant to be on my side!"

Nicole held her hands up in surrender. "But I grew up around horses!" She defended.

"See? Haught can keep him!" Wynonna cheered.

"Wynonna, no!" Waverly argued. 

"Waverly, yes!"

"Nicole!"

 

The redhead blushed. She was not getting laid tonight.

 

 


	4. Redhead with a Guitar part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as everyone liked it so much...I did it again.

"What do you mean? We're completely different." Waverly said with a tight voice.

The moment Nicole had said those words, she'd instantly got defensive. It was just instinct these days. Nicole noticed how the tiny brunette froze up and tensed her shoulders. But she didn't regret her words. The redhead reached forward tentatively, touching Waverly's knuckles.

"Not as different as you think."

Waverly stilled from her panic the second Nicole's fingers brushed hers. The singer pulled her hand away, and retreated to the jacket which lay on the side of her sofa. She picked it up and showed the other woman the tiny pride pin on its lapel. Waverly's eyes remained transfixed on it, so much so that she didn't realise the smile that crept across Nicole's face. When Nicole placed the jacket back down, Waverly's eyes followed it. Nicole passed her a bowl of pasta. 

"Eat up. You look like you need it." She said softly. 

Waverly was quiet as she wolfed the food down hungrily. All the while, Nicole watched her thoughtfully. When Waverly caught her, she didn't look away. "What are you looking at?" She accused, slightly irritated to find Nicole staring. 

Nicole shook her head with a little chuckle. "You." She admitted. 

Waverly frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm trying to figure you out." Nicole matched the eyebrow raise. 

Waverly's mouth tightened a little and she returned to her pasta, swirling her fork around the bowl unhappily. But she didn't want to appear ungrateful so she forced a smile through a mouthful of food. "Thanks for the dinner."

Nicole shrugged. She wanted to say it was nothing, but she knew that a meal was everything for Waverly right now. Instead, she flicked her fork at Waverly playfully. A piece of pasta came flying off the end and hit the brunette in the chin, earning a small gasp. "Sorry." Nicole smirked. 

Thankfully, Waverly seemed to have the humour to brush the pasta off of her chin. "You're not." She said with a small smile. 

Nicole chuckled, adjusting her beanie. Subconsciously, she bit her lip. It was a habit she had a hard time controlling to be fair. "Nah, I'm not." 

Waverly finished the pasta pretty quickly and was quick to get up and shove the bowl into the dishwasher. Nicole finished her own and took over the cleaning duties, already feeling a little embarrassed that Waverly was trying to do it. The redhead didn't hesitate to flick soap at the girl, making her laugh as it got on her nose. Waverly attempted to splash back, but ended up getting more soap on herself than Nicole. This playful banter continued for about ten minutes until Nicole finally surrendered. She had way too much soap in her hair and face to continue. 

Waverly stretched her arms out and yawned, letting Nicole know how sleepy she was. The redhead pointed to her bed.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the couch." 

"I can just use my sleeping bag." Waverly offered, already heading towards her stuff, but Nicole caught her by the shoulder. 

"No, please. Just take the bed. You need it more than I do." She said honestly. 

Waverly thought for a moment before nodding, and offering a little smile. "Thank you, and, um, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't meant to be rude."

Nicole shook her head. "Of course not."

She pointed to the bed again. "Unless you wanna watch a movie?"

That seemed to perk Waverly up. "You have movies?"

Nicole scoffed. "Duh." 

"Got any conspiracy documentaries?"

+

Waverly and Nicole spent the next hour discussing their favourite conspiracy theories, completely ignoring the documentary they actually had on. Nicole noticed how Waverly relaxed increasingly, and realised that this girl was hella smart. She could pull up all sorts of facts just from memory. 

"Woah, woah, you mean to tell me you can just remember all of this?" She said, astounded at the brunette's knowledge. 

"Sort of." Waverly smirked, happy to show off a little. "I sleep in libraries a lot of the time."

"Huh? You learn these facts through osmosis or some shit?" Nicole raised her eyebrows. 

Waverly laughed. "You sound like my sister. No, the computers are free to use so I just look stuff up on them all day."

Nicole smiled, she'd only been joking, but it was nice to have an actual answer too. In short time she'd known Waverly, the girl made Nicole laugh. She could go from cuddly puppy to sharp tongued fox in two seconds flat. A very tired one, perhaps, but sweet none the less. "You have a sister?"

"Two. Both older than me." Waverly provided. "Wynonna and Willa."

"Where are they now?" Waverly was silent for a moment, taking a drink of the water Nicole had given her. When she finished, Waverly stared at Nicole and the singer could tell that she was pondering whether or not to talk about this. Nicole shook her head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, it's fine." Waverly dismissed. "So, Nicole, you're a singer."

Nicole noticed how Waverly changed the subject, but she knew that was on her. "Uh, yeah."

"You famous or anything?"

Nicole chuckled. "Not really, no."

"Are you sure because that fanbook on your bookcase says otherwise." Waverly said with a smirk, pointing to Nicole's bookcase beside her television. 

Nicole looked over her shoulder and retrieved the book, passing it to Waverly. The brunette looked through it with fascination. It was titled 'For Nic'. Inside contained beautiful sketches of Nicole, some of her singing, others of her dancing, and even a few of her stood with people. Along each one was a message for Nicole, some saying about how much they loved Nicole, and others saying what she'd done to help her. As Waverly read through the book, the sketches then involved into photos, along with more messages. Waverly discovered some blank pages at the back. 

"I guess they ran out of space." Nicole smiled gently. 

Waverly looked up, a tear in her eye. "People _love_ you." 

Nicole nodded in understanding. "I owe them my life." She admitted. "I wouldn't be here without them."

Waverly started re-reading the messages of Nicole's fanbook. "God, I wish I had someone like you whilst I was growing up." She mumbled, realising how young some of these people were. 

The singer reached forward and touched Waverly's knee. Instead of the younger woman tensing up like she had earlier, Waverly seemed to melt into her touch. "You do, Waves."

Waverly had to fight the tear in her eye from escaping, sighing from pure content. She yawned again, this time massively. "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Nicole nodded. Suddenly, emotion seemed to come over her, and she hooked one arm underneath Waverly's legs and another around her shoulders. The brunette didn't respond as Nicole lifted her into her chest and carried her over to the bed. In the brief seconds that it took Nicole to walk from her sofa to her bed, Waverly somehow fell asleep. Nicole suspected it was due to the gentle swinging of her arms and the slightly unsteady beat of her heart. She set her down on the bed and pulled the warm covers up to her chin, making sure she was well covered. Once again, emotion seemed to overcome Nicole as she placed a kiss to Waverly's forehead. 

"Night, little one." She whispered. 

++

Waverly woke up early the next morning, as sun shone through the window and onto her eyes. She raised her head sleepily, smiling to be in the warmth. Staring around, Waverly spotted Nicole fast asleep on the sofa. She got up and padded towards her saviour of the night, noticing she'd set out some clothes on the coffee table.

_For Waverly :)_

was written on a post it note, stuck to a beanie on this little pile of clothes. Careful not to disturb the sleeping star, Waverly picked up the little bundle of clothes and carried them into the bathroom. As she stripped off, Waverly noticed the clothes. Of course they were a little oversized but not much. It entailed of a pair of blue ripped jeans, which Waverly noticed from Nicole's book, and cuffed at the bottom to suit her much shorter legs. The shirt was a plum purple, that she French cuffed into her jeans and paired with a khaki green bomber jacket. That's when she noticed it. On the lapel of the jacket, was a glint of colour, a particularly familiar one. It was Nicole's rainbow pin. Waverly's fingers traced over the pin for a few seconds, twiddling it around slightly, making sure it was real. 

Her breath shortened slightly, and a small sob escaped her lips. She hadn't expected it to come out. Her heart felt open, as if Nicole had reached in and unlocked every chain she'd put on there. Waverly was stuck. She didn't know what to do. 

"Waverly? You okay in there?"

There was a quiet knock at the door. It was Nicole. She had woken up and had heard a cry come from her bathroom. Waverly didn't even bother to dry her tears. She rushed out of the bathroom and towards Nicole's windows, pulling her curtains shut. Nicole watched her with confusion.

"Waves, are you okay?"

Waverly didn't answer, just hurried around the apartment closing curtains. 

"What the hell is going-"

Nicole didn't get to finish her sentence as Waverly practically pounced on Nicole, her lips locking with hers. Despite the urgency that Waverly kissed Nicole with, Nicole was happy to bring the pace down, moving her own lips slowly in return. Waverly's hands cupped Nicole's strong jaw, which the redhead was very much enjoying, so held her wrists in place. With a spare hand, Nicole snaked a hand around Waverly's waist, and drew her in closer. The brunette peppered Nicole with eager kisses until she finally pulled back.

"What was that for?" Nicole breathed, laughing a little. 

Waverly, equally breathless, let her hands rest around the back of Nicole's neck. She leaned her forehead against Nicole's.

 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not...there will be a part 3


	5. Experimenting Wynonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine drink Wynonna knows some things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning...i'm practising my smut in this
> 
> fyi, Jen Ledger is a real person lol

Wynonna walked into the diner sleepily. Five whiskey shots in a row whilst still hung over hadn't been a good idea, as much as she thought it was. Waverly's repeated attempts at getting her sister to stay in and watch Brooklyn Nine Nine with her and Nicole had been futile. Doing anything with Waverly and Nicole was enough to make Wynonna barf, all the sexual innuendos and exchange of looks. Ew. Edie's diner was pretty quiet, for a Friday night. Usually it consisted of drunk cowboys pissed off if the game ended and it was not in their favour. Which was often. Wynonna tried to count in her head how many drinks she'd had that evening. It had definitely been five-no- six whiskeys and maybe two red wines? She shrugged, it had blurred her vision and numbed her feelings, so she was fine. Wynonna pulled herself onto a stool, resting her elbows with her head in her hands on the counter. She didn't have to wait long as a waitress came over.

"Can I get you anything?"

Wynonna raised her head tiredly to look at the waitress. She was a little younger than Wynonna, maybe a year or two, but taller. Around 5'9, she had lilac purple hair that reached just below her shoulders. An easy, but equally tired smile reached her seemingly innocent features. Wynonna scoffed a smirk, yawning slightly.

"Nah, but I'll get you something." She offered. The normal Wynonna wouldn't give her money to anyone, but this was eighth-possibly ninth- drink Wynonna. She was nicer and less concerned with her life in general. "What you having?"

The waitress chuckled at Wynonna's strange gesture but complied. She knew exactly who Wynonna was and from what she'd both heard and seen, she wasn't about to disobey the Earp heir.

"Um, coffee?"

Wynonna passed over the money, letting the younger woman put it in the till and make herself a coffee. "What's your name?"

The waitress checked over her shoulder to Wynonna's fixed eyes on her body. "Jen. Jen Ledger." She said breezily. "And you are Wynonna Earp."

Wynonna smiled wistfully, nodding her head gratefully as Jen passed her a coffee before taking a sip of her own. The two drank in silence quietly, but Wynonna found that it wasn't really sobering her up. On the bright side, at least she'd had more than three drinks. Three drink Wynonna was a party pooper, miserable all the time. As Wynonna continued to drink, she found her eyes wandering to Jen's body. Despite the loud yellow of her diner uniform, the girl was attractive. Like, _really_ attractive. Her face was almost perfectly symmetrical, framed perfectly by her lilac hair. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, amplified by plump, red lips. Wynonna let her eyes trail down. Jen's biceps were probably about the width of Wynonna's waist, a small tattoo of a bee on her shoulder. Long legs poked out from underneath a mid-length skirt and Wynonna didn't fail to notice how toned they were. _Girl must work out_ , the Earp thought.

"You can stop staring." Jen said with a wink, catching Wynonna looking her up and down. 

"What for?" Wynonna replied cockily, raising a perfect eyebrow. "You look hot."

The remark brought a blush to the waitress' cheeks. Jen looked at her watch, then glanced around the diner. The last of the regulars had gotten up and was now on his way out. As Jen went to clear up, Wynonna followed. Jen stacked the plates as Wynonna checked the bill. She checked the tip.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ on the cross." She fumed, seeing that the dude had only tipped her two dollars. It didn't even make ten percent. Wynonna stormed over to the man, who was just grabbing his coat. She pounced, pinning him up against the door furiously. "Listen asshat, you wanna be nice to this lady huh? Give her a goddamn tip, it's two in the fucking morning and you're giving her two dollars?"

The man seemed too terrified to say anything, but turned out his pockets letting all the spare change come spilling out onto the floor. Wynonna didn't bother to count it, merely shoving him out roughly by the lapel of his jacket. Jen set her plates down, her expression fuming.

"What the hell did you do that for? If he reports you, I could get fired!" She said angrily. 

Wynonna shrugged. "No you won't." She pointed to a CCTV camera in the corner and then to herself. "See? You'll be fine."

Jen followed Wynonna's finger and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a bitch. Thanks for sticking up for me." She apologised, placing a hand to her forehead. 

Wynonna stepped a little closer, nearly stumbling from the amount of alcohol she had drank. Oh Dolls was going to kill her later. "It's no problem. Never leave a woman behind, y'know?"

Jen returned a small smile, that little blush returning again. She checked her watch again. "It's closing time."

Wynonna stepped back. "Oh. I'll wait." 

"For what?"

Wynonna shrugged and hauled the stack of plates into her arms. She didn't know why she was feeling particularly useful, she was never like this. Even bribes from Waverly didn't work. Meh, she didn't really mind. She was enjoying the feel of being useful. Wynonna and Jen cleared up in silence, happily enjoying just a bit of companionship for the early hours of the morning. When they had finished clearing away and locking the diner up, the pair headed for the door.

Jen stopped Wynonna just shy of the door, beside the booth the man had been sitting at. His change still lay untouched on the floor. "Thank you. For helping me out." She said gratefully. 

Wynonna waved a dismissive hand. "It's probably just the drink talking, but, um..." She fiddled with her hands. God who was she? Waverly? "Do you wanna, maybe, go somewhere?"

Yup, she was definitely Waverly. 

"It's two in the morning." Jen pointed out.

Wynonna shook her head. "Right, yeah of course." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, she felt like an idiot. How Waverly ever summed up the courage to snog Haught was beyond Wynonna.

That's when Jen leaned in a little closer, her mouth only inches from Wynonna's ear. "I hear this place is good." 

 

That's when nine drink Wynonna took her opportunity. One hand snaked around Jen's neck, the other planting itself firmly on her shoulder. She leaped, her legs wrapping tightly around Jen's waist. It definitely took the lilac-haired woman by surprise, but her own hands searched around till they gripped Wynonna's ass tightly, holding her up. Jen stumbled backwards as Wynonna locked her lips with hers in an aggressive kiss. The pair were on the table of the booth for a moment, before Wynonna ripped at Jen's uniform hungrily. Having the brunette straddled in her lap, Jen was only to happy to oblige, pulling the yellow shirt off of her shoulder. The second she did, Wynonna was peppering the exposed skin with hot kisses, letting her teeth pull back the strap of her bra and snap it back harshly. She was enjoying the control. Jen's hips bucked slightly at the warm contact, making Wynonna smirk.

"Slow down cowboy." She hissed in Jen's ear. 

Jen pulled at Wynonna's shirt so strongly that she managed to rip it off of her back. Wynonna chuckled, her lips connecting with Jen's neck, placing strong kisses there. Jen's hips continued to buck underneath Wynonna, so the brunette ground her own hips in return, earning a moan from the other woman. Jen's hands snuck from Wynonna's ass to her sides, digging her nails in slightly that Wynonna gasp. The brunette returned the grip, her nails scratching at the back of Jen's bra as she unstrapped it, flinging it over her shoulder. Jen responded by untying Wynonna's belt and pants, pulling them down. Her hands immediately gripped themselves back to Wynonna's ass as she flipped them over. 

The pair rolled onto the seat of the booth, Wynonna on the bottom and Jen on top. Jen rested an arm above Wynonna's head, holding her down roughly by her hair, and began to grind her hips against Wynonna's. _God_ , Wynonna thought _, if only there were jock music playing_. She glanced down at Jen's body and was hardly surprised to see a toned set of abs that could rival her own. She would regret this in the morning, but right now, nine drink Wynonna didn't care. As Jen's other hand began to work its way down Wynonna's body, the brunette took charge again. Her hands cupped Jen's jaw, pulling her mouth in for stronger kisses and pulling her hair in aggressive return. Jen's hand stopped and she rested her forehead against Wynonna's, looking down doubtfully. 

"Hey, I didn't say stop, did I?" Wynonna teased, noticing her hesitance. 

Jen's eyes met the mischievous glint in Wynonna's and smirked. Seeing that Jen was still trying to decide how she was going to play this, Wynonna impatiently wrapped a leg around Jen's waist and flipped them again. The move took the lilac-haired waitress by surprise, but she seemed pleased that Wynonna was taking control again. Placing, warm wet kisses all the way from her neck to her toned abdomen, Wynonna removed Jen's bright yellow skirt with ease. Her hand slipped down to find Jen was already wet, something that made Wynonna smirk again. Whilst connecting another strong kiss with the waitress' swollen lips, Wynonna's fingers set to work, rubbing small circles on Jen's clit. 

The contact was met with a small gasp, and a response of sitting up slightly on an elbow and pressing kisses to Wynonna's neck and ear lobe. It was like a competition, and Wynonna was enjoying the rivalry. The way she practically lost Jen to submission as she slipped a finger inside made Wynonna feel giddy. This wasn't something she usually did, but there was a first for everything. Jen, noticing that Wynonna seemed a tad distracted, took her chance to get ahead in the game. She slipped her own fingers down Wynonna, circling it perfectly. 

The touch made Wynonna gasp, partially from pleasure and partially from surprise. She added a second finger, just to get one over on Jen, and pumped in an out slowly. That definitely made Jen stop in her tracks, a loud moan escaping her lips, shocking the woman herself. Wynonna grinned and thrust her fingers a little harder. She did it so well that Jen was forced to withdraw and hold the side the edge of the table tightly. Had she been a revenant, the grip would've broken the table, Wynonna reckoned. She was far too distracted to notice that Jen had pulled out, so much so that she almost didn't notice Jen sit up properly and bury her head into the crook of her neck. Jen's arms wrapped underneath Wynonna's as she held her shoulders, warm breath heating up Wynonna's collar bone. She sensed Wynonna slowing down as the brunette grew a little concerned. Wynonna had noticed Jen was completely lost for words, and had closed her eyes, her breath wet and heated. 

"Why'd you stop?" Jen mumbled, placing a small kiss to Wynonna's collar bone. 

"Are you okay?" Wynonna muttered in Jen's ear. 

Jen nodded, almost frantically. Her voice came hoarser than expected. "Don't stop."


	6. Drag King AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna Earp attend Purgatory's charity drag party...

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Nicole stared down at her coffee doubtfully. Richard, her best friend of ten years, hummed with amusement opposite her. 

"Girl, you have got everything going for you. Not only would it show that pretty girl of yours what's really in your pants, but you'd be raising money for a fantastic cause." He pointed out, twirling the straw in his strawberry milkshake.

Nicole chuckled. Richard always knew how to persuade her into things. Miss Sparkles, as he was also known, was certainly a charmer Nicole had to admit. Even when it was something Nicole didn't particularly want to do. She'd met Richard back in college, to which she had been greeted as 'strawberry lesbian' for the next three years. To be honest, she absolutely loved him. Richard had definitely given her nineteen year old self confidence and made her feel more accepted in her own sexuality. She owed him a lot.

"I haven't done this sort of thing since my college days." She said.

"And you were amazing at it." Richard added. "Besides, it's only for one night Nicole."

Nicole shrugged. He had a point there. "What if Waverly doesn't like it? What if she laughs at me?" To be honest, that had been the part bothering Nicole the most. She wanted to impress Waverly, show that she was down for anything. But she was absolutely terrified that Waverly wouldn't like it, or think she was weird. 

"That girl would never laugh at you, and so what if she does? That's what this party is about anyway, having a good laugh." Richard said, as if reading Nicole's thoughts. He smiled coyly. "And to get Officer Haught Stuff back into action." 

Nicole chuckled, blushing bright red. "God, why did I ever agree to this? That's gotta be the worst stage name ever." 

As the pair laughed over Nicole's stupid college days, she looked around the coffee shop. It was a quaint place, not vegan so Waverly wouldn't come in. Any café, coffee shop or restaurant that wasn't vegan, Waverly would refuse to go in. Still, Nicole reckoned she'd like this place. It had high, oak wall ceilings with gorgeous light fixtures and a colour scheme that would send Waverly crazy. They were her favourite colours, orange and faded green. Huh, maybe she would take her here someday. 

"So, you in?" Richard shook Nicole out of her reverie. He was grinning at her, noticing how she was in her own little world. 

Nicole thought for a second, only a second, before she made her decision. "Go on then."

Even if Waverly laughed at her, Wynonna certainly would not let her forget it. And after all, it was for charity. Richard grinned, his naturally long eyelashes fluttering with excitement. "I'll bust out the glitter."

++

Waverly smiled as Nicole approached her at the bottom of the stairs. The last time they'd done this, Nicole had knocked a very drunken, half drugged Champ Hardy out with a deft right hook. Nicole thought Waverly looked as beautiful as she did then. Dressed in one of Nicole's washed denim jackets that was at least a size too big, Waverly enveloped Nicole in a warm hug. Nicole smiled into Waverly's hug, She smelled like oranges, one of Nicole's favourites. 

As they pulled out of the hug, Nicole looked around the party. The charity was in full swing, with Miss Sparkles going around to greet guests with a charity bucket. It was as busy as it had been when Bobo had thrown the party for the whole town. Waverly placed a content kiss on Nicole's cheek. "The party's going great, baby." She smiled. "I'm sure those kids will make great police officers. Especially with you as such a good teacher."

Nicole blushed. Waverly had been particularly enthusiastic when Nicole had proposed the idea to raise money to help detention kids train to become police officers. Wynonna had been a little hesitant at first, but upon hearing it meant she could get shit-faced at a party, she'd leapt at the idea. The oldest Earp was currently hunting down Miss Derano to try and find out what her skincare routine was. In all fairness, Waverly was a little intrigued too. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, baby. I'll need to go backstage soon, show will be starting soon." Nicole grinned, looking around some more. She was, so far, managing to find her nerves from Waverly - who was completely oblivious to Nicole's plans.

"Okay, can you do me a favour before you do?" Waverly asked, a sense of eagerness lacing her voice. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow, but guessed what Waverly wanted as Richard walked over in his high heels. Miss Sparkles offered an intricately nailed hand to Waverly, which she shook excitedly. Nicole chuckled as Miss Sparkles sensed Waverly's excitement and embraced the tiny brunette in a hug. 

"Sweetie you're so tiny! Hi!" Miss Sparkles greeted pleasantly. 

Waverly's smile glowed brightly as she looked up at Miss Sparkles. "Hello! I'm Waverly!" She beamed, extending her hand. 

"Oh, sweetie I've heard all about you from this one!" Miss Sparkles chuckled, placing a friendly kiss on Nicole's head, seeing as she stood about half a foot taller than the redhead. "It's all Waverly this and Waverly that!" 

Nicole laughed through her flushed cheeks, but Waverly looked touched. She tore her eyes off of Miss Sparkles and fixed them on Nicole, filling up with only love for the woman stood in front of her. Neither of them could even look away. Nicole reached out, her fingers ghosting over Waverly's, twiddling their engagement ring on her left finger. Miss Sparkles beamed between the pair of them. 

"Sorry to break up the heart eyes, but I need you backstage my sweetie." She laughed, dramatically pulling Nicole away by the shoulders. "You're in for a surprise darling!"

Waverly giggled but raised an eyebrow at Nicole, evidently confused. "I am?"

"Just get yourself a front row seat!" Nicole called as she was practically dragged down the stairs. "With Wynonna!"

Nicole couldn't yell out anymore in risk of embarrassment or falling down the stairs, but now she had to face the absolute terror. Waverly's face was the last thing she saw before she was thrust back into the ecstatic fear that was a drag show. She ignored the look of disgust that followed her from Champ's luring eyes. She'd show him what it was to be a man. 

++

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Rich!" Nicole's voice was pure fear as she continued to get changed. The black binder she was wearing was being a pain to get on and once Nicole had gotten over herself, she let Rich pull it down over her head. 

She looked down at herself. Nicole had her formal police uniform on, a dark blue shirt covered by a blazer with gold buttons and on the sides of her shoulders was the Purgatory police logo. The trousers she wore were a little tighter than usual, making it easier for her to move a little more flexibly. They were more like dancer's jeans combined with a pair of sneakers. The shirt had been French tucked, and paired with black suspenders just for the fun of it. What Nicole kept shifting unsurely about was the bulge in her pants. It was being a pain, she was struggling to keep it in place until Richard, being the shameless friend he was, held her still and helped. He was way too good at this. Although Nicole's hair was already short, she kept one side straightened and pinned back, so it looked almost like an undercut. With a light pencil, she'd created a fake stubble that was slightly lighter than her hair. It traced from her ear to along her jawline, ending just underneath her lip. To finish off her look, Nicole placed her police hat on her hair delicately and slipped her truncheon into her belt before smirking at herself in the mirror. 

"Damn, Haught." She muttered to herself, thinking of Wynonna with a chuckle. God her reaction was going to be priceless.

"You'll be just fine, Nicole!" Miss Sparkles emphasised, flourishing dramatically. "Come on, you're up last!"

Before Nicole could protest further, Miss Sparkles turned perfectly on her six inch heels and rushed towards the stage to start the show. 

++

As soon as Nicole had left, Waverly went in such of Wynonna. It didn't take her long to find her sister, by the bar as always. Wynonna greeted Waverly through the thrum of the crowd by toasting her whiskey glass to her. The party was so heavy that Waverly could barely see above anyone's head, and unfortunately for her, this particular part of the crowd all seemed to be above 5'9. Like poison, the crowd spat her out to allow her to clamber onto the unoccupied bar stool beside Wynonna. She took a deep breath before checking all her limbs were still intact, making Wynonna chuckle.

"Any broken bones?" She teased with a smirk. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Looking around, Wynonna had snagged them some really good seats for the drag show. It was just so they had centre view and Waverly could see over everyone's heads without straining her neck. She breathed in the party contentedly. Although she wasn't really one for parties, Waverly was certainly enjoying this one. When she had suggested that Nicole needed something to spice up the police department's fundraiser, she hadn't expected the redhead to begin her lengthy story on how a friend of hers was a drag queen. Being a big fan of RuPaul's drag race, Wynonna practically crashed through the window at the mention of a drag party. Waverly had only been too content to help.

Nicole had not mentioned the fact that she was in the show.

The interval music that had been humming through the building suddenly came to a stop, and lights began to dim. Waverly nudged Wynonna excitedly, who rolled her eyes but grinned in return. She had to admit, she too was enjoying the party. The stage was set out with a huge purple curtain at the back and a small, yet modest runway. Lights had been set up along the floor beneath the raised runway, beaming upwards to the stage. Crowds gathered around the runway, some taking seats and others standing around the bar, immediately taking an interest. 

Waverly nearly squealed with excitement when the curtain was thrown back and Miss Sparkles walked out, the sense of fabulousness completely obvious. The best way to describe Miss Sparkles, well there weren't words good enough. A particularly seductive Amy Winehouse lookalike, some would say. Her hot pink hair was the exact copy of the singer's, paired with a tight black corset and pink pencil skirt. The naturally long eyelashes had been emphasised with fake ones and almost fluorescent makeup around the eyes, matched with fantastic matte red lipstick. The Earp sisters loved it. Wynonna hooted the loudest, nearly spilling her whiskey whilst Waverly clapped with enthusiasm.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, you sexy beasts!" Miss Sparkles produced a microphone from her cleavage, beaming brightly. "How is everyone doing tonight?"

It was met with rowdy cheers and wolf whistles, some particularly loud ones from Wynonna. Miss Sparkles laughed as some of the very drunk cowboys hooted and hollered at her, Champ Hardy in particular. Waverly chuckled at her ex boyfriend, maybe he didn't realise the situation. 

"Little boys who play with fire will get their fingers burned!" Miss Sparkles chortled, stepping back from Champ's outreached hand on her foot. The remark had Waverly and Wynonna laughing over the ABBA reference. "Anyway, before we start, I want to thank you all for coming! Your donations are going to a very good cause, and we have some of our best queens coming around with buckets a little later. Now, we have ten kings and queens waiting back stage for you. Are you ready, Purgatory?"

Yet again, whoops and cheers were heard from the crowds as they roared with excitement, making Miss Sparkles laugh. She wiggled her eyebrows coyly. "Alrighty then! Come on out!" 

As Miss Sparkles disappeared behind the curtain again, the first contender named Miss Violet strode out. Waverly and Wynonna laughed and cheered through each and every of the nine contestants, until it got to the last one. Miss Sparkles stepped forward one last time, even she looked a little nervous. 

"Okay, is everyone having fun?" She forced a smile as beamingly as possible. "Then get ready for our last contestant, Officer Haught Stuff!"

Waverly's jaw dropped to the floor as the final performer emerged from behind the curtain. The music changed from the upbeat tunes of the drag queens to something that made Waverly tingle. She knew the song. Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge had the dark, thrumming beat perfect for Nicole's performance. Nicole walked down to the runway with a swagger that nobody had ever seen before. She tossed the hat off, flinging it into the audience, making a few of the ladies swoon. She smirked around the room, undoing her blazer and pulling it off to rest around her elbows. Then she begun her dance.

And the whole town lost their shit.

It began with a slow grind of the hips, Nicole grinning around the room as her knees touched the floor. The jeans were actually tight enough at the top that you could see Nicole's ass flexing underneath the fabric. She pulled the jacket off and threw it in the direction of the bar, her sleeves rolled up to show off her muscular forearms. As she did so, Nicole caught Waverly's eye and confidence seemed to take over as she winked seductively. The Earp was staring back at her with wide eyes, visibly impressed. Nicole took that as her mark and placed one hand on the floor. She lowered herself into a push up position, where she proceeded to grind - full jock mode - onto the floor. Occasionally, she'd glance up and sneak a wink at the women practically orgasming at the sight of her. When the beat for the chorus dropped, Nicole really went for it. She leaped to her feet, pulling her truncheon out of its sheath. That's what seemed to send everyone wild. Nicole stopped trying to look for Waverly, still deathly afraid of her reaction, and just let the intoxication of the crowd take over. She flicked the truncheon around deftly, her hips still rolling magically. Slowly and seductively, Nicole reached up to loosen her tie, biting down on her lip as she did so. The music was really starting to go with her, mould to her every move. As the chorus came down, Nicole's dancing slowed until it ended with Miss Sparkles bounding back out onto the stage.

"Alright, who loved our very own Officer Haught Stuff?" She whooped.

It was met with the loudest drunken roar that Nicole had ever heard, it was deafening. She hoped nobody would remember her dancing in the morning, that was the last thing she needed. But there was a cheer that was separate from the others that made Nicole raise her tired head. She looked in the direction of the cheering. Wynonna and Waverly were hollering louder than anybody else, clapping and laughing. Nicole grinned and walked off stage, waving off the ecstatic audience. Miss Sparkles finished up the show and began providing details as the other performers began mixing with the crowd. 

Nicole swaggered into the crowd, pushing past the men and women desperately trying to get her number and hopped up beside Wynonna and Waverly. Wynonna slapped Nicole's thigh playfully, still with a whiskey in the other hand. 

"Shit, Haught didn't think you had _that_ in you!" She laughed drunkenly. "You definitely one Haught ass bitch!"

Nicole grinned, showing her the light ginger stubble. "You like?"

"Not as much as Waverly." The brunette commented. Nicole was about to reply when Waverly grabbed her face by the jaw, pulling her in for a strong, heated kiss. It took Nicole a little by surprise at the ferocity that Waverly kissed her with, but returned it easily. Wynonna cringed dramatically. "You guys are gross. Get a room."

Waverly pulled out of the kiss and smiled into Nicole's big brown eyes. "Okay."

Nicole raised an eyebrow coyly. She looked over her shoulder at Wynonna with a smirk. Wynonna waved a dismissive hand, indicating to her drink that she'd be alright on her own. The pair took their opportunity as Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand and dragged her to her dressing room backstage. 

++

Waverly didn't have time to notice the mess of Nicole's things on the floor as Nicole pinned her up against the back of her dressing room door. They locked in hot, searing kisses that Nicole peppered around Waverly's cheeks, neck, jaw and collarbone. Waverly flipped them around, her hand cupping Nicole's jaw as she bit down roughly on her ear, making the redhead gasp. The smaller woman pushed a leg in between Nicole's and then gasped in return. She looked downwards at Nicole's pants.

"You're...packing." She mumbled in shock, her eyes still fixed on the bulge of Nicole's strap-on.

"We don't have to use it....if you don't want to." Nicole said hurriedly.

"No!" Waverly cried. "I mean, no. I want to."

"Yeah?"

Waverly bit her lip, looking up at Nicole with dark wide-blown eyes. "Yeah."

Nicole didn't need telling twice as she spun Waverly around and pulled her back in. They seemed to dance in slow motion, Waverly felt the hardness of Nicole's jeans poking out slightly and trying to hold in a gasp. Being the dancer she was, Waverly let her hips roll to the muffled music outside the dressing room, smirking as she heard Nicole groan roughly. Just to play up a little more, Waverly threw her hair to one side, giving Nicole complete access to her exposed neck. 

"Waves." Nicole said huskily against Waverly's skin. 

"Come on officer, show me what you've got."

 


	7. Supergirl Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Waverly try to suss out Nicole's new police partner...

"Wynonna, you do not have a gaydar." Waverly chuckled as she polished another glass and set it underneath the bar. 

The two Earp sisters were currently in Shorty's, Wynonna having decided to keep Waverly company on her shift. Waverly had been setting up for closing time when she'd seen Nicole walk in with what could only be described as the only woman smaller than her in the world. The pair had gone to sit in a corner booth, but the Earp sisters both kept a beady eye on them. Nicole had her back to them, but she could feel the death rays on her back. The woman was beautiful, Waverly had to admit. She had gorgeous tanned skin, pairing with deep chocolate eyes and long flowing hair to match. With dimples that could easily rival Nicole's, the woman smiled, offering a small wave towards the Earps. 

Wynonna snorted into her drink. "Who's that?" She said with a protective tone edging in her voice. 

"I have no idea." Waverly replied, not returning the wave and trying to maintain a hard image. She completely melted when Nicole looked over her shoulder and flashed one of her isn't-life-the-shit kind of grins. It was distracting as hell. 

Waverly tried to be subtle to study this new woman a little more carefully. She wore a windbreaker, a Purgatory one, that was at least a size too big paired with a basic low-cut white top. The look was finished off with a pair of black jeans and heeled boots. But the thing that kept Waverly captivated was her body language. It kept changing. In some moments whilst talking to Nicole, she seemed keen as if she were eager to learn something from Nicole. But then, at other times, she seemed to sink in on herself. This woman had the brightest smile, and the saddest eyes. 

"Well, whoever she is, she's definitely one of you." Wynonna commented, handing Waverly her glass. 

"Wynonna, I won't tell you again. You do not have a gaydar." Her sister took the glass and began to clean and refill it. 

"I do too!" She protested. "I could tell with you."

Waverly shook her head with a chuckle, handing the drink back to Wynonna. "You could only tell when I referenced Nicole."

"Or when you full on smoochin'" Wynonna teased with a wiggle of the eyebrows. 

Waverly opened her mouth to protest when Nicole suddenly came striding over, the woman beside her having to trot slightly to keep up. The officer took a stool next to Wynonna, and her friend hopped up onto the one beside Nicole. Wynonna ignored the new girl's presence, instead fixing her eyes on the mirror behind Waverly's head. Waverly glanced between Nicole and the windbreaker woman.

"Nicole, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Nicole's eyes widened for a moment, realising she'd just been staring at Waverly and lost her words. "Oh, right yeah of course!" The redhead blushed, which Waverly found adorable. "Wynonna, Waverly, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer. She's from National City, and she's my new partner."

The woman, Maggie, threw a hand out to Waverly. "Pleased to meet you, friends call me Mags." She grinned.

Waverly took her hand nervously. She had a strong grip, but it was gentle enough not to break anything. Her voice was smooth, it rolled off the tongue easily, and pleasant. "Waverly Earp. Bartender." She said.

Maggie laughed richly. "Don't worry, I know all about Nicole's girl." Waverly raised an eyebrow at Nicole, who blushed profusely. Maggie rushed to follow up. "She talks about you all the time."

Waverly bit her lip, suppressing a laugh. "What brings you here, Maggie?" 

The detective seemed to sink in on herself, like she had earlier, and the same sad eyes conflicted her features again. Waverly had known Maggie all of five seconds, and she was already one of the most complex people she'd ever met. The tiny woman took a little breath. "I'm...um...looking for greener pastures, I guess."

"So you came here?" Wynonna scoffed into her drink. "What, you break up with your spouse or something?"

"Wynonna!" Waverly and Nicole said in unison sharply. 

"Fiancee, actually." Maggie replied, turning her attention to Wynonna. 

The atmosphere between them was immediately icy, which Waverly didn't understand. She knew Wynonna did not like strangers, but she never really went out of her way to be rude to them. Wynonna looked at Maggie out the corner of her eye. 

"Yeah? What happened there?" The Earp heir challenged. 

"She wanted different things to me." Maggie replied with a shrug. The shrug didn't have pride in it, like she was happy to tell the story, but it wasn't without feeling. Maggie couldn't shrug Alex off like that. "So, here I am."

Wynonna, on the other hand, laughed gleefully. She clapped her hands together, almost throwing her drink out of the glass. "What did I tell you, Waves? I knew it! See? My gaydar is amazing!" 

Nicole mentally face palmed whilst Waverly blushed profusely. "I'm so sorry about her - she's had too much to drink." Waverly tried to apologise but was met with loud laughter. 

Maggie was laughing. It was confusing both Nicole and Waverly, but Wynonna and Maggie were practically splitting at the sides in hysterics. Wynonna clapped a hand on Maggie's back, passing the cop her drink. That made Waverly raise her eyebrows. Wynonna didn't give her drink to anyone. The eldest Earp punched Maggie's side lightly.

"Come on Mags, I'll show you how the bull works."

The two headed to the back of the bar to Wynonna's newly purchased mechanical bull, leaving a stunned Waverly and Nicole staring after them. Waverly shook her head, incredulous. Nicole chuckled, placing her hat on Waverly's head playfully.

"Your sister is so weird sometimes."

"You're going to have a handful. Dealing with her and Maggie." Waverly commented.

"It's a good thing I have you to keep them in line then isn't it?"

 

 


	8. High School AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are way too fun, not to write

Waverly Earp tried to sink further into the background as the game continued around her. She was supposed to be there to support her sister and her best friend, but after being benched by the cheerleading team, Waverly wanted to just go home and bury her head in a book or a documentary. Another cheer went up as Wynonna's team stepped up to bat. Waverly looked up from her current book momentarily to see Wynonna sling her arm around her best pal, Nicole Haught. The redhead looked over her shoulder and her eyes seemed to find Waverly immediately, to which she tipped her baseball cap at. Waverly returned a small wave. Whenever Nicole paid any attention to Waverly, the brunette always felt something stir inside of her, right to her core.

"Let's go, Ghost Devils, let's go!" The cheerleading team started up.

Waverly couldn't resist but clap along with the excitement as Wynonna stepped up, holding her baseball bat in her strong hands. Wynonna, being the team captain of the Blue Ghost Devils, always made sure to train her team to their best standards. They showed her a great deal of respect and rightly so, she was an excellent captain even if she could be a little temperamental. That's what Haught was there for. Being second-in-command, Nicole was there to aid Wynonna whenever she lost her temper. She was tough, just as much as Wynonna, but was the lesser of two evils between them. To Waverly, she was unusually kind. It confused the youngest Earp to no end. Waverly watched with intrigue as Nicole warmed up at the back of the team line. Being left-handed, she always went at the end to throw the other team off. She streched her arms out, and even from the distance of the bleachers, Waverly could see her strong arms and toned abdomen through her shirt. She gulped, and did her best to try and focus her attention back onto Wynonna. The older Earp swung, finding her target and smacking the ball way over the fielder's heads, sending them into a panic.

"Yes, Wynonna!" Waverly called out, even louder than the roaring crowd.

Wynonna sprinted around each base with ease as the opposite team struggled further. Once again, Waverly couldn't help but glance to Nicole, who cheered and whooped loudly as Wynonna breezed past the last base with time to spare. Wynonna grabbed Nicole into a tight hug, although it wasn't uncommon for Wynonna to hit a round easily. The rest of team yipped their own approval as the next batter stood up for their chance. Wynonna caught Waverly's eye and threw her an enthusiastic wave. Waverly returned it but she could see her sister's smile falter a little. Willa wasn't there. As if on cue, the eldest Earp appeared, her mousey brown hair tied back into a ponytail. Her long, 18-foot scarf flew out behind her as she ran to join Waverly on the back of the bleachers. Waverly chuckled to herself as her oldest sister nearly dropped her various library books onto her lap and adjusted her glasses hurriedly.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, Wynonna just hit her first round." Waverly replied, sending another wave to Wynonna.

Willa followed Waverly's gaze and threw an enthusiastic cheer in Wynonna's direction, making the baseball star laugh. With a lot of hurried shuffling, Willa finally got herself sorted. From her backpack, Waverly's nerdy older sister produced two sandwiches, passing one to Waverly. 

"Thanks." Waverly mumbled, although she was pleased to see it was her favourite sandwich. Tuna. 

"No problem."

The two sisters directed their attention back to the game as Champ stepped up with a grumble. Since he'd been rejected from the football team, Champ had joined the baseball team and he hadn't been enjoying the strict regime that Wynonna put him under. Willa watched as the rodeo star brandished his bat behind his head, catching his charming grin as he tipped his cap to the bleachers. Waverly rolled her eyes. 

When Champ missed the first ball, it caught Wynonna's attention. When Champ missed his second ball, Nicole bounded up immediately, sensing her captain's temper shortening. Wynonna clapped her hands, trying to maintain positivity. 

"Come on Champ, you've got this." She encouraged, but Waverly could hear the irritation in her voice. 

Champ swung, this time smashing the ball hard. As he ran to first base, the ball was caught by a far off fielder, rendering Champ out and void of points. The boy threw his bat down in anger, but his fury had nothing on Wynonna. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, what the-"

Nicole clamped her hand over Wynonna's mouth, eyeing the other team's coach darkly. Wynonna had been banned from far too many games for cursing, and the Blue Ghost Devils didn't need that again. The brunette struggled against her best friend's grip for a moment, swearing against her hand before calming down. Willa rolled her eyes at her younger sister's behaviour, but Waverly had to fight down a laugh. Wynonna bucked like a horse whenever Nicole had to restrain her. The redhead released her friend, only to be shoved forward to bat. Nicole chuckled, adjusting her cap, swinging her bat as her long legs strode over to the base. As she went to prepare herself, the redhead caught Waverly's eye. Waverly, who was mid-bite in her sandwich, nearly spluttered tuna all over Willa. Wynonna, who had followed Nicole's gaze, laughed as her baby sister embarrassed herself in front of the co-captain. Nicole's face scrunched up in disgust and for a moment, Waverly thought she had blown it but when Nicole grinned again, she relaxed. Then set about cleaning some of the remaining tuna off of her own lap. Willa rolled her eyes again, observing how her littlest sister struggled to keep her feelings reined in. 

Nicole eyed the Snow Bears captain warily. He was a big guy, much taller than Nicole. Dolls, she reckoned his name was. Kind of silly name, if you asked her, but the size of his biceps told Nicole he was anything but silly. Still, she wasn't going to show him any fear. As she stood at the base, Nicole smirked as she flicked her bat from her right hand to her left hand. The faces of the players changed and Dolls hardened a frown before gesturing to his team to back up and change around. She loved it when that happened. 

"C'mon Haught stuff!" Wynonna yelled out. 

Nicole rolled her eyes, but prepared her bat behind her head. Dolls threw the ball faster than Nicole expected and swung aimlessly as the ball flew past her quicker than she could've said baseball. She sucked her teeth in, maintaining her game face although she was frustrated. 

"You've got this Nicole!" A small voice called out. 

Nicole couldn't help but turn her head over her shoulder to see Waverly Earp waving wildly. Her older sister had hopped down from the bleachers to see if Champ had calmed down from his run out. Nicole tipped her cap to Waverly again before turning back again, this time smiling brightly. This time around, she was ready for Dolls' sharp shots. He fired the ball at her, but Nicole swung earlier, this time smashing the ball way off into the distance. She dumped her bat where it was and let her legs do the rest of the work. Wynonna whooped and cheered loudly, knowing that if Nicole scored this hit, she'd win the game for the Blue Devils. 

Waverly, glad to be clear of Willa, let herself holler for Nicole as loudly as she could. Granted her tuna sandwiches were ruined but Waverly didn't care. Her eyes remained transfixed on Nicole as the redhead sprinted around each base, letting the chaos of the Snow Bear players unfold around her. Her long gate made each stride seem graceful, elegant even, although the dirt on her crooked grin said otherwise. She slid into base easily, subtly flipping off Dolls who threw his glove down angrily. 

"Get in!" Wynonna roared happily, not so subtly flipping off the other team. "Suck it, assholes!" 

Nicole laughed loudly, pulling her best friend into a tight hug. The two leaped around with excitement and energy as the rest o the team joined the hug, whooping just as loud. Waverly abandoned her books and sandwiches as she pushed through the dancing cheerleaders, slipping through the gate and joined her sister in the hug. She slammed into Wynonna so hard that the two smacked to the ground in hysterical laughter. Wynonna held her gut, her sides splitting, as Waverly groaned in mock pain. 

"Why'd you have to run so hard, babygirl? You'll be replacing Champ at this rate!" The older Earp cackled, sitting up a little. 

Waverly giggled before a hand dangled down by her face. She squinted up in the sun to see the winning player herself staring down at her with a broad smile on her face. Waverly smiled in return, taking Nicole's hand to let her pull her upwards. Nicole, as per usual, underestimated her strength as she pulled Waverly's arm upwards a little too quickly, earning a squeak from the youngest Earp. Waverly stumbled, but was held up by Nicole, who instinctively wrapped an arm around Waverly's waist. 

"Steady there, little one." Nicole teased.

Waverly blushed, smacking Nicole's arm playfully. "I'm not little!"  

"Wave...rly, you're 5'2." The sport star grinned. Waverly smirked, she liked to see the usual cocky façade wash away to stammers and blushes.

"You're 5'9! I can't help you're a giant!" 

Nicole laughed, and suddenly those infamous Haught dimples were out. Everyone knew about Nicole Haught's dimples, just as they knew about Wynonna Earp's wild side. Looking at them up close, Waverly couldn't take her eyes off of them. 

"Do you, um, wanna go behind the bleachers?" Waverly proposed, like they'd never done it before. 

Nicole smiled again. "I don't want anything more."

Glancing at the rest of the team, who were too busy teasing the losing team, Nicole and Waverly rushed off the sports field to the abandoned bleachers on the opposite side. Giggling like they were schoolgirls, they snuck behind the huge metal frame to be out of site. The two practically butted heads as they locked in a strong, fiery kiss. Their tongues danced over each other for only a moment when Nicole pulled back, laughing. Waverly frowned.

"What is it?"

"Have you been eating tuna?" 

Waverly's eyes widened in realisation, and her hand flew to her mouth, making Nicole laugh harder. 

"Goddamnit!" Waverly cursed, she knew tuna sandwiches were never a good idea how much she loved it. The player grinned, flashing a wink as she walked past, making Waverly frown again. "Where are you going?"

Nicole chuckled. "I'm not kissing a fish, Waves." 

"Haven't you got any gum?"

"I'm off to find some, dumbass." The redhead teased.

 

She left Waverly rolling her eyes behind the bleachers alone. She'd be back in five minutes to finish what the Earp had started because if Nicole loved anything, it was a challenge.


	9. High School AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Waverly and Nicole got together...  
> WARNING there is some homophobic language in this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a year before Part 1

Nicole was changing her shirt when Champ Hardy stormed into the girls' locker room. She had just cooled down from the baseball game, and was now attempting to scrape her damp hair back into a ponytail. Wynonna had made her sweat a little more than usual and the presence of Waverly Earp had not helped. The redheaded co-captain turned her head as her teammate stormed towards her, a look of furious rage on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Champ?" She growled. 

Nicole didn't hate Champ, but she didn't hold any strong affection for him. The boy could be a lazy asshole, but he was a good team player when need be, although he sometimes resisted Wynonna's extreme training methods. Despite his good qualities, Nicole didn't see what Waverly saw in him. Especially now. Champ didn't reply, but advanced towards her menacingly. Before Nicole could react, Champ landed a heavy blow to her face, knocking her off her feet. She stumbled backwards to the floor, holding her face in pain. Champ stepped towards her.

"This is what you get for taking my girlfriend, you fucking dyke." He hissed. 

Nicole cried out as Champ landed kicks to her ribs and abdomen. Granted, she was grateful that Champ wasn't wearing his soccer cleats, but that didn't make it hurt any less. His kicks were like daggers, each one hurting more and more. But all Nicole could think about was Waverly. How had she taken Waverly from Champ? Nicole was sure that Waverly attended every game for Champ, seeing as she was always whooping loudly. Nicole thought Waverly only hung around her because she was Wynonna's best friend and Wynonna was always nearby. 

"Get. Off. Of. Me." She groaned as Champ sent another sharp kick to her ribs. 

To her surprise, Champ actually did stop. But, not before taking Nicole's bag and the rest of her clothes, leaving the redhead on the floor in just her sports bra and sweatpants, her phone tucked into her pocket. Champ spat down at her then turned, raging out. Nicole lay on the floor for a few moments, groaning in agony. She couldn't decide which hurt most, her injuries or her pride. She was Nicole Haught, star player of the baseball, she was nice to everyone. God, Champ was going to be in for it with Wynonna. Thinking of Wynonna, Nicole slowly pulled her phone out of her sweatpants. She punched in the familiar number.

"Hey Haught, what's up?" Wynonna's familiar greeting sounded through the phone. 

Nicole groaned as she tried to form words properly. "Um, I, uh, just got beaten...up."

"What? By who? I'll kick his ass!" Wynonna snarled fiercely. "Where are you?"

"Locker room."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

True to her word, Wynonna was there in one minute, and her little sister came barging through the door of the girls' locker room. Wynonna grimaced at the sight of Nicole's black eye and bruised ribcage, but Waverly raced forward. The younger brunette knelt by Nicole's head, bringing it into her lap. Without words, she brushed the redhead's hair out of her face, mumbling some form of apology as Nicole winced. Wynonna scowled, hating to see her friend in pain.

"Who did this, Haught?"

Nicole spluttered again, wincing to move her jaw. "Champ."

Waverly gasped and nearly dropped Nicole's head in shock. This was her fault. Hurriedly, she brushed the hair out of Nicole's face again. "I'm sorry, Nicole."

Wynonna got up furiously, kicking the lockers in her anger. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." She spat, turning and storming out of the locker room.

"Wynonna, wait!" Waverly called, but her big sister had vanished. She looked back down at Nicole. "I'm so sorry."

Waverly rested Nicole's head in her lap for a moment before she started pulling off her oversized winter sweater. Using extreme care, she slipped it over Nicole's head and brought her arms through it, warming the girl up. With her own knowledge, Waverly inspected Nicole's bruise, cringing at the scale of it. 

"I should call you an ambulance."

Nicole closed her good eye and shook her head, waving a dismissive hand. "No, no, it's fine. Teachers will be up my ass all week about it, just help me up?" 

"Uhm, okay." Waverly said, unsurely.

Waverly hooked an arm underneath Nicole's neck and very slowly helped her to her feet, much to the protestation of the redhead's muscles. It was fair to say that Champ had definitely made his mark on Nicole, a large boot print on her sweatpants signified where he'd kicked her so hard that a huge bruise was starting to form on her thigh. Nicole gasped as she attempted to put weight on it, leaning on Waverly's shoulders heavily. Despite her lean physique, Nicole was still quite heavy.

"At least let me take you home." Waverly insisted, guilt boiling through her veins. "Fix you or something."

"Bold gesture." Nicole smirked through another rack of pain. 

"Are you really flirting whilst I'm trying to take care of you? Christ, Wynonna really is a bad influence on you."

"Or maybe it's just the sportsman cockiness." The baseball player grinned. "But no, seriously, that would help loads."

Waverly smiled and pulled herself up to proper height, letting Nicole put more weight on her. The task to slip put of school unnoticed was a difficult one, but the pair managed. Nobody would ask where either of them were anyway. The game had finished so most people would probably be heading home and nobody ever really cared where Waverly was, apart from Wynonna. Waverly helped Nicole to lie down in the back of her Jeep whilst she drove back to the Earp homestead. Willa would probably still be at the library or still trying to subtly flirt with Champ like she always did. Waverly helped Nicole to limp into the homestead and up into Waverly's room before running downstairs to fetch the first aid kit. 

Whilst Waverly was downstairs, Nicole looked around her room. Granted, she was on the bed, so she couldn't really see everything but Nicole good make out some things with her good eye. She spied the documentary DVDs that Waverly kept by her laptop, and the different photos of mythical creatures. She liked the one of the dragon best. There were other pictures that made Nicole smile. There was one of the game that had happened last week, when the Blue Devils had been up against the county champions, the Green Serpents. There was Nicole in the middle, holding up the ball with a smirk. Wynonna had one arm rested on her best friend's shoulder, her bat in the other hand also beaming brightly. Then there was Waverly at Nicole's side, one arm wrapped around the redhead's waist. Nicole noticed how her own arm was also holding Waverly close, and that the little brunette was not looking at the camera but rather at Nicole with adoration in her eyes. Nicole smiled proudly at the picture. Maybe Waverly hadn't been at every game for Champ and Wynonna. 

"You did really good at that game." Waverly said from the doorway, making Nicole jump slightly. 

"Heh, thanks. I had a pretty good supporter." Nicole returned weakly. 

Waverly blushed and sat on the bed, setting the first aid kit down beside her. She produced an ice pack and held it up. "This is going to hurt." She apologised, as she pressed the pack to Nicole's inflamed cheek and jaw firmly. 

Nicole cried out, but fought to keep the tears down. "Shit." She hissed through gritted teeth. "Waves!" 

Waverly kept the ice pack pressed to Nicole's face but raised an eyebrow. "Waves?"

"Yup, that's you." Nicole chuckled. "Listen, you said earlier, that it was your fault. How come?"

Waverly pursed her lips for a moment, looking away. She couldn't be dealing with Nicole's questions on her feelings right now. Waverly took the ice pack away, only for Nicole to slap it back down on her face and use two fingers to bring Waverly's chin back towards her. 

"Hey, tell me what's up."

"Nothing is up, Nicole." Waverly said. "I'm just sorry that this happened to you." 

Nicole kept her hand on Waverly's chin, wincing as her other hand pressed itself firmer to her ice pack. "Y'know, before Champ 'got' me, and before he started throwing the homophobic slurs, he said - ow- he said, that I took _you_."

Waverly flinched at Nicole's words, but remained in her place. She shrugged. "I broke up with him this morning." 

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Waverly shrugged again and waved a dismissive hand. "Don't be. It was for the best. I just- I don't think I'm interested in him, like that. Especially not now." Waverly indicated to Nicole's bruise. 

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Nicole said with another one of those boyish smirks. 

Waverly took a moment before she realised what Nicole meant, then her eyes widened so comically that Nicole couldn't resist coughing up a laugh. "No, that's not what I meant!" Waverly cried. "I'm not gay, Nicole!"

Nicole's head lolled onto her shoulder. "I never said you were. It's totally fine, if you are though." She smiled softly. "You can always talk to me about it, Waves."

The use of the nickname made something flutter inside of Waverly, almost like butterflies. It felt scary, but in a good way. When Waverly looked back down at Nicole, the redhead was smiling up at her brightly, despite her injuries. Everything just flooded into Waverly, all those happy memories of cheering for Nicole and Wynonna when she was little and watching them play the junior league. She remembered all those times Wynonna brought her new friend over to play, and Nicole insisting that Waverly could join in if she wanted. Then when she was seventeen, and all those feelings started to change into something different. Something more. Waverly started to notice Nicole in ways she didn't notice the boys at Purgatory High. Of course, she'd seen her big sister's best friend with her various girlfriends, although Waverly often thought that the options must be quite limited. Waverly couldn't help but envy them, but she was never brave enough to admit it to herself. Or anyone else for that matter. But the years of pining after Nicole had made Waverly tired. 

She'd had enough. 

As if holding a baby bird, Waverly cupped Nicole's jaw gently and placed the most delicate of kisses to her lips. Nicole's lips were soft, like a pillow, and warm. They made everything in Waverly stir. But when Nicole returned the kiss firmly, an entire jolt went through the brunette's body. Everything felt complete, like this is where they belonged. Nicole and Waverly's kiss seemed to dance with each other, their tongue moving in perfect harmony with one another, their hands on each other's jawlines to accompany them. Waverly pulled back for a moment, resting her forehead on Nicole's.

"Thank you." She mumbled. 

Nicole laughed breathlessly. "You're welcome." She said. 

Waverly opened her mouth to speak again, but a noise from outside distracted her. She darted over to the window to see Wynonna shoving a battered Champ out of her truck and towards the homestead. Waverly glanced to Nicole. "I'll be back in a moment."

Waverly stamped downstairs as Nicole staggered over to the window. She watched the scene below unfold. Waverly stormed outside and landed a solid punch to Champ's neck, and then kicked him hard. In the face. Wynonna looked on approvingly whilst  Nicole tried to suppress a laugh. She'd never seen someone so tiny stand up to someone so muscular.

"Ouch, Waverly what the hell was that for?" He cried, holding his throat as he spluttered.

"That's for Nicole." She threatened, her voice dangerously low.

Nicole whistled under her breath as Champ scuttled away, followed only by furious cussing from Wynonna chasing him away. Waverly looked up at the window to see Nicole beaming back at her. For the first time in two years, Waverly relaxed around Nicole.

And she waved.

 


	10. Wayhaught Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I haven't written anything on here for so long I thought I'd treat everyone...

When Nicole got home that night, she was exhausted and in a bad mood. Her day had not gone well. The homestead she shared with Waverly was quiet, but as always, her wife had left a light on. As Nicole kicked off her snow boots and threw her windbreaker down on a chair, she found a small post it note stuck to the fridge. Nicole smiled, taking it into her hands and reading the sparkly handwriting carefully. 

_'Upstairs :)'_

Nicole sighed, trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. Rubbing her forehead, she trudged up the stairs tiredly towards her bedroom. The door was open ajar, and she could see a light underneath. Nicole had a feeling what Waverly was up to, but she was so tired that for once, she wasn't in the mood. As gently as she could, Nicole pushed the door open with her fingers. A smile came to her face the moment she entered the room. Waverly was wearing only a red bra and Nicole's sweatpants, her hair had work done to it so that it flowed beautifully down her back. Candles had been lit and flowers scattered around, but there was one problem. Waverly was fast asleep, curled up, completely knocked out. Nicole chuckled to herself, undressing as she blew out the candles. She clambered into bed beside Waverly's sleeping frame, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

"Hey baby." She mumbled with a smile, stroking a strand of hair behind her face. 

The contact made Waverly stir and soon big brown eyes were opening sleepily. "Mmm." She mumbled. "Nicole?"

"Hi..." Nicole giggled at her wife's sleepiness and mussed hair. She reached out and stroked Waverly's cheek with her finger, letting her wake up a little. "Did you fall asleep, baby?"

"You know I did." Waverly replied, opening her eyes properly and blinking a few times. "You're home so late."

"Sorry." Nicole apologised, kissing Waverly's forehead. "Nedley had me on paper duty."

Waverly nodded and sat up, sighing loudly. She draped her long brown hair over her shoulder and looked around their bedroom. Nicole sat up beside her, rubbing her back. Waverly breathed a smile, glancing back at her wife.

"Did you get my note?" She asked tentatively. "The one I put downstairs?"

Nicole nodded, pressing a kiss to Waverly's shoulder tiredly. Something seemed to be bothering her wife, and for once, Nicole couldn't tell what it was. "What's the matter Waves? You can tell me, you know that."

Waverly sighed again, this time smiling gently. She stood up, leaving Nicole's warm contact. "I'll show you."

Nicole raised an eyebrow as Waverly padded into their en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind her. There was a few moments of shuffling around, and then a loud clatter, prompting Nicole to stand up and walk towards the door. She jostled the doorknob, but it was locked. 

"Waves? You okay in there?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice as there was another crash. 

There was no reply, but after a few seconds, the door opened slowly. Nicole noticed immediately that Waverly appeared uninjured. In fact, the tiny woman was trying to suppress a smile. "Close your eyes." She said. 

When Nicole's frown deepened, Waverly rolled her eyes and took Nicole's left hand to cover her eyes. When Nicole's vision was completely obscured, Waverly pressed something into Nicole's right hand and then peeled the left away again. Nicole's eyes opened and she blinked for a few seconds before turning her attention to what was in her hand. It was a small plastic stick, not much longer than Nicole's index finger. She turns it over in her hand, although she already knew what it was. Wynonna had thrown plenty of them at her and Waverly's head in a fit of sobs just a year previous. And, like Wynonna's, the two lines said the same. 

Nicole dragged her eyes up to Waverly's, practically bulging out of her head. Waverly was full on beaming now, her eyes shining brightly. "Y-You....you're not...?" Nicole stammered. 

Waverly nodded, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She took the pregnancy test out of Nicole's hands and held them in her own. "Yeah." She said, her voice breaking. 

Nicole let out a cry of happiness, and scooped Waverly up into her arms. She hugged her wife to her closely whilst Waverly squealed with laughter. "You mean it? We're having a baby?"

"Yeah, we are." Waverly replied, resting her forehead against Nicole's. Tears were streaming down the both of their faces now. "We're having a baby."

Nicole lay Waverly back down on the bed, immediately cuddling up behind her and pulling her in protectively. Waverly giggled as Calamity Jane sauntered onto the bed, seemingly from nowhere. The tabby didn't look too pleased that her usual spot on top of Waverly's legs was aggressively rebuffed from a growling Nicole. 

"She's mine now, cat." She hissed, burying her chin into Waverly's neck. "Mine."

"Nicole, are you seriously being protective over me to your own cat?" Waverly asked seriously, trying to contain a laugh. She reached out and tickled Calamity Jane's ears affectionately.

"Yes, yes I am." Nicole replied as it was obvious. "Anything is a threat to my wife and daughter." She added with a big smile. It rolled off the tongue well. 

There was a moment of silence before Waverly turned in Nicole's arms to stare at her wife. She raised an eyebrow. "Daughter?"

Nicole grinned. "You bet."

"Oh, I am so fighting you on this one." Waverly challenged.

"You'll have me and Wynonna to deal with." Nicole countered. "You know she wants more Earp women."

"She's not alone there." Waverly said, placing a kiss on Nicole's nose, her hands tracing her jawline. 

Nicole laughed and rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I added Earp onto my name?"


	11. Wayhaught Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave you a surprise and now I shall pull a Jessica Queller and rip your hearts out *diabolical chuckle*

Waverly Haught-Earp was curled up in her wife's arms when the shots rang out. She didn't know it at the time, but the revenants that had been pressuring Wynonna for weeks on end had hired mortals to once again wipe out the Earp family. The first bullet tore through the window of the living room and embedding itself in the couch, narrowly missing Nicole's shoulder. Nicole, always known for her sharp instincts, shoved both herself and Waverly to the ground before the next bullet could shatter the mirror on the mantel piece. 

"What the fuck is that?" Nicole yelled. "Wynonna!"

Nicole only had to shout once for the Earp heir to come practically stumbling down the stairs with Peacemaker in hand and Doc shortly following. "Haught, get Waverly upstairs. Now!" She ordered. 

Waverly got up, keeping low, with Nicole covering her. The redhead reached for the gun she kept on the mantel piece and used it to fire shots out of the broken window, hoping to find her target. She directed Waverly towards the stairs, getting her wife up there without injury. 

"Stay here. Do not move." Nicole warned, placing a kiss on Waverly's forehead and then racing back down the stairs. Cocking her gun furiously, Nicole joined Wynonna in kicking down the door and shooting round after round outside. 

The gunfire was getting louder and louder, and Waverly could see bullet holes ripping through the homestead, leaving holes in the walls and smashing various ornaments. Waverly heard a faint cry and immediately sprung into action. She hurried down the hallway, dressed only in her pajamas and slippers, and entered the bedroom at the end. The moment she entered, the wailing grew louder as the toddler curled up in the bed cried in fear. Waverly scooped Agnes Haught-Earp up, cuddling her close.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay." Waverly hushed, rubbing her daughter's back reassuringly. "Hey! Hey, let's play a game huh? Let's play a game." 

Waverly sat down, setting Agnes opposite her and wiping away her tears. Reaching into her daughter's crib, Waverly pulled out Agnes' favourite stuffed companion, Rabbit, and handed it to her. The gunfire was fading away, it sounded as if the trio were sending the shooters back. Agnes seemed distracted as Waverly played with Rabbit in front of her, giggling contentedly. But all Waverly could worry on was the resounding gun fire outside, praying that Nicole was safe. Jeremy's panicked face suddenly appeared in the doorway. 

"What's going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes from his sleep. "What's all that noise?"

"Look after Agnes." Waverly hissed quickly, jumping up and running to her room, leaving Jeremy to play with Agnes. She threw on some proper clothes; a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and Nicole's oversized wool and leather jacket. She pulled her old shotgun out from underneath their bed, cocked it, and then stormed down the stairs. 

Downstairs, the homestead was a mess. The place had been ripped through by bullets, completely trashing the place. Holes in pillows had sent feathers flying, and smashed photo frames littered the floor. Waverly's fruit bowl had once again, been shot into pieces, as had the kitchen window she'd put together more times than she could count. But that's not what had Waverly pissed. By sheer coincidence, one of the shooter's bullets had found its target in the Earp fridge and so through Agnes' first comprehensible drawing that Nicole had proudly pinned there. With quiet anger, Waverly exited the Earp homestead and let bullets fly loose. 

Over in the barn, Nicole spotted Waverly through a crack in the boards, firing her shotgun off angrily. "Goddamn it Waverly." She swore, seeing was completely out in the open. Nicole turned to Wynonna, who was sat up in the rafters, aiming Peacemaker out a tiny hole in the wall. "Wynonna, Waverly's out in the open."

"I've got her covered, go grab her." Wynonna shouted in reply, getting closer to the hole in the window. 

Nicole shoved her gun into her waistband and opened the doors a crack. The gunfire silenced for a moment, then Nicole heard Wynonna unleash what sounded more than Peacemaker, taking it as her signal. She sprinted across the yard towards Waverly and practically rugby tackled her to the floor. The pair hit the deck hard, but Nicole thankfully broke Waverly's fall. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Nicole hissed. "I told you to stay indoors, for gods sake!"

Although Waverly appreciated the protectiveness of her wife, she wasn't in the mood when someone had shot a bullet hole of lead through her daughter's best drawing. She sat up, cocking her shotgun again, a grin coming across her face. "Couples that snipe together, stay together." She challenged.

Nicole couldn't be mad at that. She grinned. "Alright then. You ready?"

Waverly nodded. "Three of them are coming this way."

The couple beamed at each other again. On the silent count of three, the two of them stood up, aimed, and spoke in unison. "Eat shit, shit-eaters."

Waverly and Nicole's guns found their target, striking two of the shooters in the chest and sending them down. The third was taken out by Doc, who had found a position on the back of Waverly's jeep. Wynonna whooped as the gun Dolls' had given her for her birthday was sending the shooters running for the hills. All but one. A loud shot rang out as the final shooter escaped the threshold of the Earp homestead. Nicole and Waverly gasped in unison, their eyes bulging out of their forehead. As Wynonna was closest to the pair, she screamed in pure anger. Jumping down from her place at the top of the rafters, she sprinted across the homestead, shooting furiously. 

"Waverly..." Nicole whispered. 

"Nicole..."

Nicole watched as Waverly crumpled in her arms, collapsing against her chest. All the colour seemed to drain out of the tiny Earp's face as she slipped to the floor. Looking down, blood had pooled around Waverly's midriff, and blood had spattered Nicole's shirt. As Waverly fell to the floor, Nicole caught her, her own knees buckling in the process. She brought Waverly into her lap, cradling her head in the crook of her elbow. 

"Doc! Call a fucking ambulance!" Nicole screamed, tears flowing down her face as Waverly's eyes rolled in her head. She brushed Waverly's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay."

Waverly's hand reached up weakly and brushed down Nicole's arm, a faint smile coming to her features. Nicole cried, her tears slipping off her cheek and onto Waverly's. "C'mon Waves, you've got to fight. You're a fighter remember? The Earpiest Earp that ever lived, yeah?"

Waverly chuckled, coughing as her left hand slipped down to the shot between her ribs. "Earp _-Haught_." She corrected. 

Nicole laughed through her tears, running her thumb along Waverly's cheek tenderly. "Yeah, that's right. There's a Haught in there too!" She murmured. "Keep fighting, Waverly."

A trickle of blood coughed itself up from Waverly's throat and dribbled down her chin. Her whole body racked with coughs and shudders, making Waverly gasp. She could still hear Wynonna screaming in the distance, charging after the shooter, and shook into another low laugh. "So Wynonna." Waverly reached up, stroking across Nicole's jawline and wiping away a tear. "Come on, officer, gotta keep strong, hm?"

Nicole sniffled, wanting to bury her face into the crook of Waverly's hair and tell her everything would be alright. But in all honesty, it wasn't. Doc could see that, even as he approached. There was nothing neither he nor an ambulance could do. He turned to run after Wynonna, knowing the news he was going to have to break. Nicole just held Waverly in her arms. 

Waverly held onto Nicole's jaw for support, and smiled, although the bright sparkle in her eyes was quickly fading. "You've got to be strong, okay baby?" She whispered. "For Agnes, and especially for Wynonna."

But Nicole was shaking her head. "No, stop it..." She shook with her cries. "You're going to be fine."

The redhead cuddled her wife closely, but Waverly was so floppy in her arms, she was almost dead weight. Nicole placed a shaky kiss on Waverly's forehead, _god it was so sweaty_. In fact all of Waverly was cold and clammy. Nicole tried to put pressure on the wound but her hand came away soaked with blood. There was a small whimper, too high pitched to be Waverly. Nicole looked up. Jeremy was stood in the broken doorway. He had Agnes in his arms, having come downstairs when noticing all the gunfire had died down. Nicole looked from her bloodied hand to Jeremy in terror. 

"No..." She whispered.

Waverly's eyes widened slightly to see Agnes staring back at her with a terrified look in her big eyes. "Get her out of here. Now." Waverly suddenly commanded with a newfound strength in her voice. "She doesn't need to see this."

Jeremy looked heartbroken, but he quickly whisked Agnes away before she could start crying. The raised voice seemed to take the last breath out of Waverly as she gasped loudly. Nicole immediately focused her attention back on her. "No, no, no, Waves." She urged. "P-p-please don't do this..."

Waverly's thumb grazed around Nicole's eye socket. "No tears, Nicole." She mumbled. "No tears."

Nicole just cried harder, she could feel Waverly getting heavier and heavier in her grip. "Don't go." She whimpered urgently. 

"I love you." Her hand fell limp to the floor.

The light faded from Waverly's eyes and she was still. The scream that came from Nicole's throat was unholy, and nobody would ever forget it. Her cries didn't stop long after Waverly's body went cold, nor when Dolls arrived to stand guard over her. They were soon chorused by the forlorn sobs of Wynonna, knowing she was now completely alone in the world. She had no sisters, no mother and no father. Wynonna and Nicole's cries found little consolation in each other. When Jeremy offered Agnes for Nicole to hold and break the news to, Nicole couldn't do it. She couldn't look at her own daughter. She was too much like Waverly. Little Agnes had her mama's big hazel brown eyes and matching hair, with a cunning smile. Nicole stayed as far away from her own family as she could, retreated into the barn for weeks. Wynonna, on the other hand, did what she always did. She not only clung to the neck of Jack Daniels' but to Waverly's bedroom as she had done Willa's. 

For the next three months, Wynonna could be found curled up in Waverly's room. Nicole would never leave the barn and any conversation would be met with pure cold aggression. Doc and Jeremy looked after Alice and Agnes by themselves, despite the girls' protests.

Nicole never got to speak to Waverly again.

 

 

 


	12. Ode To Xavier Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paying tribute to one of my favourite male characters ever...

Wynonna Earp would never forget Xavier 'Not Pamela' Dolls. Neither would anyone else, she wouldn't let them. Days after his death, Wynonna had taken quite the convincing to re-enter the office they had shared over the time they'd known each other. The moment she did, she regretted it. Dolls was everywhere. From his beloved headphones that he always wore funny to his endless silver briefcases, containing all manners of cool gear that he'd always wanted to use. The infamous 'X' mug that Wynonna had threatened to break on many occasions, now sat on his desk. It still had the cold herbal tea that Waverly had made him in it. Wynonna adjusted it in silence. Nedley had hung the plaque up beside his desk. Dolls, in all his refined seriousness, stared back at Wynonna with unspoken pride in his eyes. Those dark eyes, once Wynonna had thought them cold and arrogant, couldn't have held more kindness and loyalty. Deep down, she knew the way those eyes had followed her, but she'd never said anything. She wasn't sure if it was fear or if it was just ignorance, that she didn't want to face the elephant that stood between them. Looking at the bottom of a bottle usually seemed to shake her memory of it, but the plaque's photo never would let her. Underneath, read his name and underneath that the dates.

 

**Xavier Dolls**

_1989 - 2018_

 

Wynonna never opened Dolls' files. Never been tempted to. Much as she wanted to know his middle name, Wynonna still believed that 'Not Pamela' was totally suitable. Had she ever told him that joke, she was convinced he would've loved it. The office was empty without him, and walking around, it became more and more obvious. There were too many boards of Waverly's detailed research, all scattered around the vast room. Too many of them contained his neat handwriting, places where he'd quietly corrected Wynonna's scrawly hand without telling her. Of course, there had been times where he had, but he'd quickly learnt his lesson when coffee had been thrown in his direction. The stains were still on the wall, just shy of his weapons cabinet.

As Wynonna sank into his desk chair, she fiddled with the dog tags resting around her neck. She refused to take them off, ever. Wynonna often found herself running her thumb over his name, engraved into the metal, making her feel like he was with her. Of course, Dolls was always with her. She felt his presence whenever she drove past the woods, whenever she went to pay her respects to Willa, whenever she punched a wall. He was always near her. Sometimes, Wynonna could almost hear him. A ghostly tsk or a haunting disapproval that never came, brushing against the back of her neck and burning into the back of her head. Her eyes trailed back to his photo upon the wall. 

 

"Who am I without you around?"

 

It was safe to say that Wynonna had taken Dolls' death the hardest, but the loss of the stoic agent had inflicted a great deal of grief on the rest of his family too. That word had often hitched in Wynonna's throat - _family_. Dolls had been more than a friend to each of the group, it was disrespectful to say he wasn't family. To Wynonna, he'd been more on occasions but they had never addressed it and for that Wynonna would never forgive herself. To Waverly, he was the brother she'd never had. He'd been her mountain of strength when she needed it most and he'd never complained, not once doubted her nor anyone else. Dolls held a special place in his heart for the Earp sisters, and it had always been painfully obvious. To Nicole, Dolls had been the most frustrating person she'd ever met. To begin with, at least. Over time, the two had found their footing and their bond had strengthened greatly. From Nicole's insecurities had come Dolls' reassuring presence to keep her warm. From his cold aggression had come her sunny smile and casual comebacks to melt his icy front. Nicole pretended she didn't hear him use her comebacks against Wynonna. 

Jeremy wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd always had a little bit of a crush on Xavier, although everyone pretended they didn't notice how the younger man had attempted to flirt with the agent. Much as Jeremy knew Dolls didn't swing that way, he was appreciative that sometimes Dolls would occasionally return the banter to humour him. Jeremy had been the only one who had known that what made Dolls the way he was, was slowly killing him. Of course, Dolls had known too, and that's what had got him killed. As always, he was the only person to make his own decisions and dying for his found family was well worth it. It angered Jeremy to no end that Dolls' refused to let him at least try to help.

But the biggest regret came from Doc himself. Had Wynonna been able to describe their relationship, it would've followed the lines of a tormented bat on a rollercoaster backwards. To begin with, Doc had held Dolls to the lowest of respect he had capable. An arrogant man of the law who thought himself God over him. Someone without morality or that of kindness to betray Wynonna by ratting him out to Black Badge. But over the year, they'd changed. A mutual respect had been found and compatible teamwork achieved. Granted, they weren't each other's favourite person and Dolls hadn't appreciated Doc's lasting words on him, but they still fought for the same objective: Wynonna. 

Had Dolls been alive, he would've continued to keep his dark secret from his family. They didn't need his suffering when they had bigger problems to solve. It wasn't that Dolls didn't think that they wouldn't care, but he was an agent before he was a victim. It was complete their goal first and worry about casualties later. It had been his bad luck, not that he ever regarded it as such, that Wynonna had been caught struggling to hold up a dangling Haught off the edge of a cliff for him to meet the end of his line. But if it would keep Wynonna safe and let Nicole return home to Waverly, he would've done it over and over again. 

Waverly and Nicole named their first child after Dolls. Avery Xavier Haught-Earp grew up alongside his cousins learning of Uncle Dolls, the man with a tie and badge. Although Wynonna had the imagination for creative stories, she didn't need it when telling of Xavier Dolls. Tales of epic adventures and gun-slinging quests made for a very entertaining evening in the Earp homestead. Dolls became a man of legend. As the children would listen on in awe, they would miss the knowing looks the adults would exchange as they remembered their friend and glance at the mug on the mantelpiece. 

Deputy Marshal Xavier 'Not Pamela' Dolls would never be forgotten. 

 

* * *

 

I know its really short but I am honestly that upset that he's gone

 

 

 


	13. The Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Erin x  
> @ultracatz

Waverly Earp had never seen the Northern Lights. 

She'd begged Daddy to go since she was three years old. Evidently, her begging hadn't lasted long. Since that time, she'd pleaded with Wynonna who was in and out of schools, for them to try and visit. That hadn't lasted long either. Trying to convince Gus was a lost cause, what with Shorty's needing to be ran and looking after Curtis' health. So, Waverly had resided her teenage years to books and photographs of the colours dancing above the Alberta mountains. She'd even learnt all the different times they appeared in which places, whether they'd been the Alberta mountains or the Northwest territories. After a few years, Waverly resided herself to the fact that she would never see them in person, only in books and online. 

She didn't even have to ask Nicole. 

The redhead had turned up at Waverly's door one morning dressed in her best winter clothing and had practically wrenched the little brunette out the homestead with the promise of _'something magical'_. Waverly had badgered Nicole tirelessly through their two hour journey in their shared army green truck (Nicole had bought it for Wynonna and Waverly after the crash). But, Nicole had three years under her belt with Waverly and Wynonna's combined impatience to relent. She'd kept her big brown eyes focused on the snow covered road ahead, wary as the truck occasionally slipped on the ice. Every time it did, Waverly would shut up and her hand would instinctively go to Nicole's whilst the rest of her tensed. 

Since the crash of the truck and the untimely passing of Dolls, Waverly hardly ever went out in the truck when it snowed. At least, not on her own. Deep down, she knew it wasn't the snow or the ice that frightened her, but it still kept her up at night. Nicole and Waverly shared deep grief between them, and an understanding that nobody else could even try to comprehend. It wasn't what kept them together, but it kept them level-headed. Luckily for the both of them, what kept Waverly and Nicole together wasn't grief but the strong dedication they felt for one another. Anyone would be damned if they tried pulling those two apart, Wynonna often said. She meant it and Waverly knew it. She thought of that saying often, swearing her own loyalty to it. 

Waverly was shaken back to reality by the warm brush of Nicole's thumb over her knuckles. "You okay there, Waves?" Her soft voice asked, glancing at Waverly out the corner of her eye. 

The brunette sniffled and nodded. "Mhm, fine." She answered quietly. "Still want to know where we're going."

Nicole chuckled lightly, waiting for a long straight stretch of road before she looked at Waverly properly. "A place we've never been." She promised with a smile. There it was. That cheeky, ever so flirtatious glint in her eye that made Waverly fall in love with her ever so slightly more each time. It was a promise of things to come, things of the wild and of the unexpected. It would reach the dimples embedded deep into Nicole's cheeks that made her look like a puppy reunited with its owner.

Waverly returned the smile, still always unknowing that Nicole found her as captivating as she did Nicole. "You've been saying that for seventy miles." She pointed out playfully. 

"Don't worry, I won't be saying it for any more." Nicole said, pointing out in front of her with her hands still on the wheel. "We're here." 

Waverly craned her head out of the truck as Nicole pulled it into a layby. It was starting to get dark, so everything was set in a beautiful blue and orange hue. Mountains stood taller than Waverly had ever seen back in Purgatory, with huge dark green pine trees dotted all over them. The road that they had been driving along cut right through the mountain in front of them, disappearing into a tunnel in the distance. Looking up at the sky, it was filled with little stars, all sparkling back at her from their home amongst the clouds. 

As Waverly stepped out of the truck, cold wind bit at her face, making her nose scrunch up to try and get away from it. Evidently, her bobble hat and knitted scarf were no match for Alberta's winter winds. Nicole noticed with a grin and wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind, blowing hot breath down her neck. It earned a ticklish giggle from Waverly as she squirmed out of Nicole's grasp, laughing as she did. Nicole could die at the sound of Waverly's laughter, it was practically music to her ears. Always started off the same, as a sniffling giggle that would erupt into full scale hysterics that would send Nicole's heart fluttering and her sides splitting. 

Continuing to listen to Waverly's laughter, Nicole headed around to the back of the truck, pulling two sports bags out and slinging them over her shoulder. Waverly groaned. "We're not going rock climbing again, are we?" 

"After my rope got snapped and I dangled off a cliff, held up only by Wynonna?" Nicole answered with a raised eyebrow. "Not in the near future, no." 

Nicole pulled another bag, this one bigger than the rest and handed it to Waverly. The brunette rolled her eyes at the fact she, the smaller of the two, had to carry the biggest bag. "Where are we going with this? Where are we?" 

Nicole laughed again, using her free hand to adjust her PPD beanie over her bright red hair. "Do you ever stop asking questions? Be patient, you'll find out!" 

Waverly sighed dramatically, but followed obediently as Nicole locked up the truck and started wandering on what seemed to be a path to nowhere. From behind, Waverly couldn't see a path, but in all honesty she wasn't sure there was one. However, Nicole seemed to know where she was going, even in the ever fading light, so Waverly followed without hesitation. The further they walked, the deeper the snow got and the steeper the climb became. Snow was starting to spill into Waverly's glittery wellies, soaking her fluffy socks. Waverly stumbled when a rock, buried in the snow, caught her off guard and she tripped over. Thankfully, the snow was thick enough to soften any injuries, but Waverly still received a cold mouthful of it. Everything seemed to darken as Waverly looked up.

Nicole was stood above her, smiling down at her. She had one hand, covered in one of Waverly's knitted fingerless gloves, reached out to help the little brunette to her feet. Waverly took it gratefully and Nicole helped her to her feet, hugging her close briefly then pulling away. "You ok? Want me to take that?" She offered kindly.

Waverly handed Nicole the heavy bag, which the redhead slung over her shoulder. "Thanks." She mumbled. 

"No problem, _Earp_." Nicole added cheekily as she turned her back on Waverly and continued her path up the mountain.

Waverly rolled her eyes sarcastically, following Nicole. It was starting to get properly dark now. They walked a little further, without incident, until they came to a clearing where there were no trees in sight. It wasn't a massive clearing. but enough to hold the tent that Nicole was revealed to be holding as she dumped it on the ground. There was a discarded ring of fire, the ash from its last occupiers still in the bowl and chopped logs, placed as benches surrounding it. Without words, Nicole set up the tent whilst Waverly just quietly got the fire going. Once they were all done, Waverly finally turned around with hands on her hips.

"Nicole, will you finally tell me what we're doing here?" She demanded as firmly as a woman of her size could. Nicole just grinned, pulling Waverly in for a kiss by her waist. Despite the cold, Nicole's lips were as warm as they always were and Waverly latched onto them. She pulled away, blushing as she did. "No, no, come on! Tell me before you distract me!" She protested. 

Waverly tried to seem scary, but when Nicole looked at her like _that_ it was practically impossible. The fire danced in Nicole's big brown eyes, flickering playfully as it did. The dimples returned as the pair maintained eye contact and the easy smile slipped onto Nicole's features. Waverly stared a second longer before scrunching her eyes shut and shaking her head, stepping back. 

"No! No! C'mon, tell me why we're out here!" She pleaded. 

Nicole laughed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "Fine!" She said finally. "Fine! Fine. You want to know so bad?"

Waverly nodded enthusiastically, 

Nicole rolled her eyes, glanced upwards, and then smiled even brighter. She looked back at Waverly, then pointed upwards. Waverly followed her gaze and gasped. Above her, in all colours of; blues, greens, purples and pinks, the Northern Lights danced above her. She was stunned into silence as the huge beams of coloured light swept in all different shapes and directions, blending with one another to make new and unique colours. The stars above them twinkled, as if celebrating to be in the presence of the aurora below. The breath caught in Waverly's throat as she drank in all the magic of the streaks as they wove their way across the night sky. Waverly's smile stretched across her face, feeling Nicole wrap herself around her from behind. They both stood there, in what felt like forever, just watching the aurora glitter in all its royalty. 

Waverly Haught-Earp was twenty five when she saw the Northern Lights.


	14. Nicole's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm starting to keep up on requests (finally am I right?)
> 
> This one is kind of AU but not really? I don't know I messed about with Nicole's past.

It was Nicole's third episode when she finally hurt Waverly. The brunette woke to an unbelievably strong grip on her throat and something pinning her torso down. Opening her eyes, Waverly didn't expect to be met with Nicole's face staring back down at her. Her eyes were wide and manic, looking almost beyond Waverly. They certainly weren't seeing her that was for sure. Waverly smacked at Nicole's wrists helplessly, trying to loosen her girlfriend's strong grip, but it was to no avail.

 _"N-...N...Nicole!"_ She gasped, doing her best to talk. 

Nicole didn't appear to hear her, her red hair falling into her crazed brown eyes. Waverly had never seen such anger or fear contorted onto Nicole's face. Her teeth were bared, her eyes wide and dark. Her grip was shaky but firm and every so often a growl would escape her gritted teeth. Waverly couldn't breath, it was horrible. Kicking out with her legs, Waverly felt her foot connect with something hard. The post of her bed. She kicked it again with some force, and continued. Nicole was stronger than Waverly thought, and she practically feel herself turning blue. She tried to pry the redhead's hands away from her throat but it was pointless, she was too strong. Waverly could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as Nicole's position on top of her started to feel heavier and heavier. 

The kicking seemed to pay off as something suddenly collided roughly with Nicole, knocking her off the bed and sending her smacking into their bedroom wall, earning a agonising cry from the cop. Waverly sucked in a huge breath of air as familiar hands hooked underneath her armpits and hoisted her into a sitting position. The little brunette coughed and spluttered, opening her eyes properly. 

 _"...Doc?"_ She stammered as the familiar moustached man smiled back at her kindly. 

"Baby girl, you okay?" Another familiar voice asked urgently. 

Waverly looked to her left to see Wynonna stood over Nicole in her pajamas, her foot dug into Nicole's abdomen. A fierce look flamed in the eldest Earp's eyes, but Waverly could sense the softness when she turned her head back. Trying to hide the forming bruise around her neck, Waverly nodded hurriedly but Wynonna wasn't convinced.

"Doc, get her out of here." She commanded.

Before Waverly could protest or call out to Nicole, Doc had hooked one arm behind her shoulders and one arm underneath her knees, hoisted her up, and was walking her out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen to get patched up. Waverly tried to wriggle out of his grip but Doc held her firm. She was afraid of leaving Nicole with Wynonna. The two were best friends, but Waverly knew when the mood struck Wynonna, she could be a complete bitch to the cop. 

The moment Doc shut the door behind him, Wynonna dug her foot in harder. "What the hell, Haught?" She snarled viciously. 

The answer Wynonna got was unexpected, for Wynonna it was anyway. Wynonna was met with uncontrollable sobs and shuddering from the redhead beneath her foot. She pulled her foot away and crouched down. Nicole had curled her legs into her chest, and buried her head in them. A bruise was forming across her shoulder blades where Wynonna had slammed into her and sent her flying. Nicole's hands were in her hair, holding it so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Wynonna frowned, a crinkle forming between her brows. Reaching out, Wynonna touched Nicole's knuckles gently.

"Haught? Haught, what's the matter?" She asked with a hardened tone. 

Wynonna took Nicole's hands and pulled them gently from her hair, putting them into her lap. She reached out with two fingers and hooked them underneath Nicole's chin, tilting it upwards. Looking back at Wynonna was a ghostly mess. Nicole's face was pale and sweating, tears running down her ghost white cheeks. Her brown eyes, usually so full of kindness and strength, were bloodshot and scrunched so tight they were almost shut. The moment they opened enough to see Wynonna sat above her on her haunches, Nicole practically launched herself at the woman. Her long arms wrapped around Wynonna's shoulders and she buried her mussed red hair into her collarbone. The impact of the hug hit Wynonna so hard that the brunette was forced to sit down properly, and Nicole followed. The redhead scrabbled into a sitting position, holding onto Wynonna tighter, crying the whole time. Wynonna had never heard Nicole Haught cry, and she hoped she never would again.

"W-Wynonna...." She whimpered, sniffling. "Where am I?"

Wynonna sucked in a sharp breath as Nicole rested her tired head on her shoulder, facing the wall quietly. "You're at the homestead...silly." She murmured, her soft playful voice returning. "I think you had a nightmare."

Nicole sniffled again, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "How did I end up on the floor? Did I fall out of bed?" She asked with a croak, spluttering as she tried to dry her eyes. 

Wynonna scoffed in mild humour, patting Nicole's arm gently. "I may have shoulder barged you off Waverly..." 

That caught Nicole's attention. She raised her head off Wynonna's shoulder so abruptly, she nearly smacked into Wynonna's chin. Her eyes, as if they couldn't get any wider, searched around the room in a panic. "Waverly? What? _Where's Waverly?"_ She asked desperately, noticing their bed was empty. 

Nicole started to climb to her feet, but Wynonna held her firmly in place. "Nicole, slow down. Just...sit here and listen." Nicole frowned, obviously confused, did as she was told. Sniffing again, the cop sat down and stared at her hands as Wynonna began to talk. "Look, when you were all...batshit in your sleep, you - um - you may have put your hands around Waverly's throat-"

Nicole couldn't hide the gasp that escaped her throat, nor the hand that flew to her mouth. "Is she alright? Wynonna, tell me she's alright!" She demanded in a tone that suggested she was coming out of her sobs. 

"She's alright, she's alright!" Wynonna insisted. "Just a little bruised. I don't know what you would've done if I wasn't here though. I don't know what's gotten into you, Haught, but you need to get it under wraps. What were you having nightmares about?" 

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief, glad to hear Waverly was okay. Still, the guilt building in her heart would never abandon her for as long as she lived. Nicole didn't have the chance to prod further about Waverly under Wynonna's hardened eye. The Earp heir had let down her walls momentarily, but now they were back up and she was back to prodding. At least this time not with her foot. 

"It was, um, about...Dolls." The ginger mumbled, her fingers holding onto the fabric of Wynonna's shirt and fiddling with it. There was almost a blank look in her eyes as she stared off into the distance. Nicole wasn't aware of Wynonna tensing at the name beside her. "I was...back on the mountain...you know when I fell. He was holding me up, by the rope, and that...that man got him....again." She gulped. 

Wynonna sighed, leaning into Nicole slightly, once again letting her guard down. "And you fell?" Nicole nodded with another sniff. Wynonna sighed again, putting her arm around her best friend's shoulders and rubbed them comfortingly. "Well, I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one with nightmares."

"You have 'em too?" Nicole looked up at Wynonna. 

The Earp smiled wistfully. "Every night. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. You?" 

"Second one this week." Nicole confessed softly. "Waverly helped me through the first one - oh god, please tell me she's alright, Wynonna." She said with urgency, suddenly remembering Waverly.

Wynonna looked away sheepishly. "When I...barged in...you were- you had your hands...." She trailed off, earning a petrified look from the cop beside her. 

"What? What is it?" 

"You had your hands around her throat, Haught." Wynonna told her softly. "And she couldn't get you off of her."

Nicole gasped, shuddering. She looked down at her own hands as if they were covered in blood. Before she could scream in her own living horror, Wynonna clapped her hand over the redhead's mouth and let her sob uncontrollably into her iron tight grip. She wrapped her arms back around Nicole's shoulders and allowed her friend to cry in guilt.

"It's alright, Haught, it's alright." Wynonna whispered as Nicole buried her head into Wynonna's lap. "She's not hurt...it's fine."

Nicole's head shot up, nearly hitting Wynonna's chin once again. "No, no it's not fine, Wynonna. I could've killed her, my own wife. I could've strangled her in her sleep, gone back to bed and woken up to her- her....her _dead_ body lying beside me." She panicked. _"I could've killed Waverly."_

Before Wynonna could respond, the bedroom door flung open again. This time, Waverly stood in the doorway, her sister's dressing gown wrapped around her tiny figure. "Wynonna, can we have a moment alone, please?"

Wynonna turned her head to look at her sister, and nodded in understanding. She pried Nicole off her gently then stood up and padded to the doorway. "I'll be right outside, baby girl."

Waverly nodded, patting Wynonna's shoulder as her big sister left. She closed the door behind her quietly, sighing. Nicole drew her long legs back up to her chest and buried her head into her knees. "Don't come near me." She commanded, her voice muffled by her clothes. "Please don't come near me."

"I know you would never hurt me, Nicole." Waverly replied, padding over towards Nicole. She sat on the bed above her. 

"But I did, Waverly, don't you get that?" Nicole said with a snap, and Waverly flinched at her tone. Nicole noticed. "See? You're afraid of me!" 

Waverly took Nicole's hands and pulled her up gently onto the bed. "Nicole, your friend and partner died in front of you. You were nearly killed when you dangled off a cliff when risking your life for my sister. Your family was killed in a demon massacre, and you got bitten by an evil spider thing. Did you honestly expect me to think you were some Girl of Steel?" She said softly, cupping Nicole's soaked cheek and brushing a tear away. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and I know you never would."

"I'm supposed to protect you, Waverly." Nicole countered quietly. 

"We're supposed to protect each other, Nicole. This is a two way street. You are the love of my life, and I would never abandon you. Understand?" She corrected, cupping Nicole's face in both hands this time. "We're in this together, until you get pooped out by vultures."

Nicole breathed a smile. It was a small one, but a smile nonetheless. "Until I get pooped out by vultures." She promised. 

Waverly giggled, pressing a kiss to Nicole's forehead. She pulled her into a tight hug, earning a sharp gasp from the redhead. Waverly laughed again. "Maybe we should get you some ice for that bruise?"

Nicole chuckled her own bruised response, rubbing the bottom of her neck, wincing in pain.

 

"Maybe Wynonna should start a career as an MMA fighter."


	15. Tell That Devil

"Give us a sing-song, Haught."

That was how it all started. It started with a semi-drunk Wynonna half asleep on Waverly's shoulder, drooling a little, in Pussy Willows. The strip club had become a regular haunt for the three when Wynonna got particularly hammered. There were always an endgame of each evening whenever Wynonna was found at Pussy Willows be it a drunk strip dance or getting into some sort of trouble. Granted, Wynonna usually wasn't hurting anyone when she got into said trouble, but this evening was different. This time, she'd singled out Nicole. 

Usually there were stages that led Wynonna to Pussy Willows. Stage One would be that she had woken up grumpy. Stage Two was that her day didn't get better throughout which would lead her to Shorty's by four. Stage Three was that Shorty's would kick her out when she'd nearly drunk the place dry so the oldest Earp would stumble the three mile drive out of town to her old haunt. Each and every time Wynonna wasn't back by the agreed time of quarter past eleven, it was up to Waverly and Nicole to go and bring her back. Thankfully for the couple, it was very rare that she would stray from her usual path. 

Although it would take a few guesses, Waverly could usually guess why Wynonna had strayed form her sobriety again but this time, she didn't have to guess. It was August 8th, so both of them knew why Wynonna hadn't returned. It was Alice's second birthday, and it was another birthday that the infant was without her mother. Waverly didn't even wait until quarter past eleven. She set out, alone, to Pussy Willows at eight sending a text to Nicole to let her know. The cop joined an hour later to find her wife and sister in law curled up in the usual booth, Wynonna half asleep on her sister's shoulder and a whiskey cupped between her hands and several empty glasses on the table in front of them. 

It had taken ten minutes for Wynonna to request a song. Tuesday nights in Pussy Willows was for the acoustic talents, and the girls didn't start working until ten. Wynonna knew the schedule like clockwork, so when nobody stepped up to the stool and guitar on stage, she practically shoved Nicole on stage. Luckily for the redhead, she had changed out of her uniform so nobody recognised her properly. Still, that didn't make her any less reluctant to do it. 

"Wynonna, no! C'mon, we should get you home or something." She pleaded as the Earp suddenly found her feet and was moving the redhead by her shoulders towards the steps.

Waverly couldn't stop laughing as her sister ignored Nicole's protests and continued to drunkenly shove her onto the stage. In all honesty, she'd always wanted to watch Nicole sing because the redhead didn't do it enough. Sometimes Waverly would catch her carrying a tune in the shower, or in her cruiser, but Wynonna never had and Waverly could see the curiosity written all over her face. As she pushed Nicole one last time up the steps, Waverly hollered her own approval, raising her glass. In times like this, it was best to get as drunk as Wynonna. 

Nicole stepped into the spotlight unhappily, frozen at the sight of her audience. The little bar wasn't full by any means. Waverly and Wynonna were sat at their booth, a few of the old town regulars still kept their barstools warm and the beginning of a hen party had actually started to trail in. Nicole gulped, she hated singing in public but she knew that Wynonna was not going to let her down from that stage until she did. With a reluctant sigh, Nicole picked up the shabby old guitar and sat up on the little stool, pulling the silver microphone a little closer. 

Before she started playing, Nicole glanced up, her fingers absent-mindedly tuning the guitar across her lap. Waverly was staring back at her with an encouraging look in her eyes. She'd quietened down and now kept her eyes locked with Nicole's. The redhead smiled gently, her fingers strumming the guitar gently. Nicole had seen Waverly sing at Shorty's before and hoped to God that she could at least carry a tune. Waverly offered a small thumbs up, imagining that her wife's nervousness must be sky-rocketing. 

Nicole played a couple of notes, then went into the only song she knew. _"Tell that devil to take you back....take you back..."_

Waverly gasped and Wynonna's eyes practically bulged out of her head. Nicole's singing voice was gorgeous. It was slow and seductive, a low rumble that echoed deep in the back of her throat. Her voice was quiet, as if she was singing to a baby to lull it to sleep. Wynonna opened her mouth to voice her own approval, but Waverly clapped her hand over it, keeping her eyes trained on Nicole. She knew the song. Mama had taught it to her when she was little and Wynonna would sometimes sing it if Gus put Alice on the phone.

_"My heart went from red to black, red to black..."_

Nicole kept her head down as she sang, but her voice was growing a little more confident now. She sung contentedly now, the rest of the bar watching on in awe. The hen party were stunned whilst the old regulars raised their weary heads to see the new singer better. Wynonna half collapsed onto Waverly's shoulder, lulled to sleep by Nicole's singing. The younger Earp smiled happily, resting her head on her elbows and watching her wife with the biggest heart eyes ever. 

After a little while, Nicole was approaching the final chorus in hboother song and Waverly couldn't resist it anymore. Letting Wynonna flop onto the plush alcohol-soaked cushion, Waverly bounded up and joined Nicole on the stage. The redhead raised her eyebrows as Waverly pulled up another stool and sat beside her but went with it. She knew Waverly wouldn't be able to help it anyway. Strumming the guitar with a little more force, Nicole let their voices sing together. 

 _"Well I gave you all I got to give, I know that ain't no way to live so I told that devil to take you back! I told that devil to take you back..."_ As the song began to end, Nicole let Waverly sing the last line, her heart bursting with pride. 

 _"I told that devil to take you back."_ She sung out, letting her voice soar to the tune of Nicole's guitar. There was a moment of silence as Waverly finished singing before the entire bar burst into loud raucous applause, earning a beaming smile from both women. 

Women from the hen party rushed over to the front of the stage, one of them offering Nicole one of the white corsages that they all wore around their wrists. The redhead took it politely, but when Waverly didn't receive one, she put it on her wife's wrist. Nicole kissed Waverly gently, quenching the jealousy that had ignited in a quick glare to the girl who had offered Nicole the pretty flowers. Wynonna, having been woken up by the loud applause, sat up unhappily but still raised her whiskey in approval. 

Nicole's dimples made an appearance when she saw her sister in law grinning back at her weakly. Exiting the stage, dragging Waverly by her hand, the pair returned to the booth. Waverly was giggling with excitement, happy to see Nicole so proud and giddy from the adrenalin. Wynonna smiled faintly, happy to see her sister didn't love Nicole any less over the course of their relationship. She clinked her glass with Nicole's, although she couldn't hide the sadness behind those eyes. 

In a moment of kindness, Nicole nudged Wynonna's shoulder with her own gently and planted a small kiss on the Earp's head. "She'll come back, Wyn. Don't worry." She assured with quiet determination. 

Wynonna just smiled grimly, not wanting to talk about it. "Not bad singing, Haught." She replied gently. Nicole smiled wistfully, but Wynonna found her courage. She looked at Nicole, trying to hold her bottom lip in. "Um, can I ask something?"

"Of course." Nicole replied immediately. 

Wynonna took a trembling breath before looking back to the redhead. "When you guys babysit, would you mind singing that? To Alice, I mean." She said so quietly that Nicole almost didn't hear her. 

Nicole smirked and raised an eyebrow, throwing an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders. "You don't need to ask, Earp."

 


End file.
